Your Smile
by Tatiana12
Summary: Kyungsoo adalah seorang gadis yang rajin dan manis. Bagaimana jika ia menyukai bad boy seperti Kim Jongin? Apakah itu mungkin? KAISOO/KRISBAEK/HUNHAN. GS (GENDER SWITCH).
1. Chapter 1

"Do Kyungsoo. Kau tahu siapa gadis yang sedang kukejar saat ini?"

"A-aku tidak tahu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberitahumu." Orang itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis mungil yang sedang menunduk malu. Bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Dia adalah…" orang itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo.

"Luhan." Lanjut orang itu. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung gadis putih itu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, Jongin?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menutup matanya. Menahan rasa malunya. Ia tidak pernah berada pada jarak sedekat ini dengan lelaki.

"Tentu saja ini berhubungan denganmu, bodoh!" bentaknya kasar.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget. Ia diam membisu, tak berani mengeluarkan suara dari bibirnya.

"Kau adalah sahabat dari orang yang disukai oleh Luhan." Orang itu berbicara lagi. Kali ini nadanya tidak sekasar tadi.

"M-maksudmu Sehun?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sangat pelan. Suaranya hamper tak terdengar.

"Ya. Kau harus membantuku menyingkirkan Sehun dari Luhan. Kalau tidak, kau akan tahu sendiri akibatnya."

Orang itu pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terpaku pada tempatnya.

0-0-0-0-0

**Your Smile.**

**A Kaisoo Fanfiction.**

**I don't own anything but the storyline.**

**Genderswitch.**

**Don't like don't read. As simple as that.**

**0-0-0-0-0**

"Hei Kyungsoo! Kau ini mengapa melamun terus sih daritadi? Makananmu belum dimakan pula. Ada apa denganmu, Kyung?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening sambil menatap sahabatnya heran.

"Hah? Ada apa Baek?"Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau melamun terus. Ada apa Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan lembut. Baekhyun memang gadis yang cerewet. Sifatnya memang agak kekanakkan, tetapi kadang ia bisa juga bersifat keibuan. Apalagi jika menyangkut sahabatnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Baekhyun… Aku rasa aku hanya lelah karena tadi ulangan matematika." Jawab Kyungsoo. Tentu saja alasannya bukan itu.

"Hahh… Kau ini mengelak terus Kyungsoo. Ulangan matematika itu pasti tidak ada apa-apanya untukmu yang memiliki otak sepintar itu. Katakan padaku, sebenarnya ada apa?" Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerti apa arti senyum itu, "Yasudahlah, kalau memang tidak mau bercerita."

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun…" kata Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak.

"Lebih baik kau habiskan makananmu Kyungsoo." Seorang lelaki tampan menghampiri meja mereka berdua.

"Kris Oppa?" Baekhyun kaget mendapati Kris, duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Halo Baek. Mengapa temanmu tidak menyentuh makanannya?" Kris menatap Kyungsoo dari sudut matanya.

"Entahlah… Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo seperti ini. Tapi ia tidak mau menceritakan apapun padaku."

"Kau harus makan Kyungsoo. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah sarapan. Pasti sekarang tubuhmu memerlukan tenaga yang cukup, meskipun kau tidak ingin makan. Cepat habiskan makananmu." Kris menyuruh Kyungsoo dengan tegas.

"Baiklah Oppa… akan kuhabiskan." Kyungsoo mengalah dan mulai memakan makanannya yang sudah agak dingin.

Kris, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, karena rumah mereka berdekatan. Sedangkan Baekhyun, baru mengenal mereka ketika sekolah menengah, karena ia baru pindah dari luar kota.

Meskipun Kris setahun lebih tua dibanding mereka, Kris tetap bersahabat dengan mereka seolah tidak ada perbedaan apa-apa. Justru karena ia lebih tua, ia dapat menjaga sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana Sehun?" Kris menanyakan keberadaan sahabatnya yang tidak hadir di situ.

"Tadi pagi ibunya mengabariku, katanya Sehun demam tinggi karena kehujanan kemarin. Jadi ia tidak masuk sekolah hari ini." Baekhyun menjawab sambil menguncir rambut panjangnya.

"Untuk apa menguncir rambutmu, Baekhyun?" Lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya itu tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Eoh? Memamngnya kenapa Oppa?" Baekhyun kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Kris.

"Menurutku kau sangat cantik dengan rambut yang terurai." Kris menatapnya lembut.

"B-benarkah?" Terdapat rona merah yang terlihat jelas di wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Kris hanyamengangguk.

"Ehm. Aku ke toilet dulu ya." Kyungsoo berdiri dan segera pergi dari meja tersebut. Meninggalkan kedua orang yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Kapan sih mereka akan mengutarakan perasaan mereka masing-masing? Dasar pabo, pura-pura tidak tahu perasaan sendiri." Gerutu Kyungsoo sambil tertawa sendiri.

Hal itu selalu ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tau dari lama bahwa Baekhyun dan Kris menyukai satu sama lain. ia ingin kedua sahabatnya itu segera bersatu. Mereka sangat cocok untuk satu sama lain. Kyungsoo yakin pasti Sehun juga berpendapat sama dengannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sehun…

"Hhhh…" Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sehun adalah sahabatku dari kecil. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Ia sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri. Dan ia juga sangat bahagia jika sedang bersama Luhan. Aku rasa Luhan juga menyukai Sehun. Aku bisa lihat dari cara gadis itu menatap sahabatku.'

Kyungsoo terhenyak dalam pikirannya.

'Tapi aku takut akan ancaman orang itu… Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika aku tidak mengabulkan permintaannya?'

"Do Kyungsoo."

DEG.

Kyungsoo kaget mendengar suara itu. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya.

Kim Jongin.

Orang yang mengancamnya kemarin.

"Kau masih ingat bukan tentang perkataanku yang kemarin?" suara baritone nya terdengar lagi.

'Ugh kenapa aku memilih toilet ini sih. Sudah tahu toilet ini jarang digunakan orang.' Piker Kyungsoo. Sungguh ia menyesal.

"Y-ya, tentu saja aku masih ingat." Kyungsoo menjawabnya pelan.

"Mengapa suaramu pelan sekali sih, Kyungsoo? Dan mengapa kau selalu meunduk jika berbicara denganku? Kau takut?"

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya. Dekat. Semakin dekat dengan tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

"Coba lihat aku Kyungsoo. Kau tak perlu takut." Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan menatap mata bulat gadis itu.

"A-aku… aku bukannya takut, Jongin. Aku hanya bingung harus berbuat apa." Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai.

"Oh, begitu?" Ucap Jongin. Tangannya masih memegang dagu gadis mungil itu.

Kyungsoo tidak dapat membalas apa-apa. Selalu begini. Ia selalu kehabisan kata-kata.

Jongin masih terus menatap matanya. Dan Kyungsoo selalu berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertemu dengan tatapan mata Jongin.

"Ada dua alasan mengapa seorang gadis tidak berani menatap mata seorang lelaki, Do Kyungsoo." Jongin berkata sambil menelusuri wajah putih Kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

"Yang pertama," Jongin mengelus pipi halus Kyungsoo, "Gadis itu membenci lelaki tersebut."

"Atau yang kedua," Jongin menyentuh sudut bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan berbisik pada telinganya, "Gadis itu, menyukai lelaki tersebut."

Kyungsoo merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika Jongin berkata, "Aku rasa kau menyukaiku, Do Kyungsoo. Benar kan?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin yang masih berada di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, Kim Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo. Tetapi lagi-lagi, suaranya sangat pelan.

"Kau menyukaiku, Do Kyungsoo. Aku tahu itu. Dan firasatku tak pernah salah." Kim Jongin berkata sambil mengeluarkan seringainya yang dapat membuat pingsan seluruh gadis di sekolah.

0-0-0-0-0

"SEHUUUN!" Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar Sehun.

"Hai Kyung! Bawa makanan tidak?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang terbaring di kasurnya.

"Yang kau pikirkan itu makanan terus Sehun! Coba pikirkan hal lain! Kau ketinggalan ulangan matematika tadi." Kyungsoo menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di dekat kasur Sehun.

"Beri tahu aku soalnya ya? Yaa?" Sehun memohon pada sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak."

"Please?" Sehun menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan memelas.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dengan tegas.

"Kyungsoo, kau harus tahu, kau adalah makhluk tercantik yang ada di muka bumi ini. Aku yakin para bidadari di surga pun kalah cantiknya denganmu, Kyungsoo."

"Hei! Aku tidak akan pernah termakan rayuanmu Oh Sehun! Memangnya kau piker aku itu Luhan yang dengan mudahnya terjebak oleh kata-kata manis dari bibirmu." Kyungsoo terkekeh.

"Tapi yang aku katakan pada Luhan itu semuanya tulus Kyung." Kata Sehun.

"HEI! Jadi maksudmu aku ini tidak cantik?"

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya? Cantik sih, tapi kau itu galak Kyung. Aku heran kenapa kau sangat cerewet jika sedang bersamaku, tetapi bersama orang lain tidak. Kau juga jadi suka berteriak jika ada di dekatku."

"Entahlah, berarti ada yang salah pada dirimu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Enak saja! Eh, kemana Kris Hyung dan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Aku tidak melihatnya tadi. Sepulang sekolah aku langsung pulang karena ingin menjengukmu, Sehun."

"Wah! Jangan-jangan mereka berkencan!" kata Sehun senang.

"Bisa jadi!"

"Aku rasa aku akan mengajak Luhan berkencan dalam waktu dekat ini Kyung. Aku benar-benar menyukainya… Aku akan segera menjadikannya milikku." Sehun berkata sambil tersenyum tenang.

Baru kali ini Kyungsoo melihat tatapan mata Sehun yang begitu bersungguh-sungguh. Kyungsoo rasa ia harus menjaga kebahagiaan sahabatnya tersebut.

Hahhh, ia jadi teringat lagi pada lelaki itu. Kim Jongin.

Playboy, atau apapun itu yang orang-orang sebut. Yang jelas, ia sangat suka mempermainkan hati para gadis, dan juga berganti-ganti pasangan setiap bulannya.

Dengan wajah yang tampan, harta yang melimpah, kulit tan yang seksi, dan bibir yang membuat setiap gadis ingin menciumnya, tentu saja ia dengan gampangnya meluluhkan hati semua gadis.

Termasuk Do Kyungsoo.

_a/n: hahahaha ini cerita macam apa ini o.O maaf yaa jelek hehe. lanjut gak nih? review yaah makasih banyak lohh yg udah baca :)_

_-Tatiana12_


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Jongin menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Luhan…" gumamnya. Ia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas wajah gadis cantik itu.

"Luhan. Suaramu indah sekali." Kim Jongin tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat jarang ia tunjukan pada orang lain.

0-0-0-0

**Your Smile**

**A Kaisoo Fanfiction.**

**I don't own anything but the storyline.**

**Don't like don't read. As simple as that.**

0-0-0-0

**_FLASHBACK._**

_Hari sudah semakin sore. Jongin malas pulang ke rumah. Dan ia sedang tak ingin ke mana-mana. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke UKS. Hanya tidur-tiduran, tanpa melakukan apa-apa._

_Ia senang berada di UKS. Letak ruang UKS berada tepat di sebelah ruang seni musik. Biasanya, ruang musik ini dipakai untuk ekskul paduan suara._

_Jongin menyukai musik. Meskipun ia tidak bisa bernyanyi, mendengarkannya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat hatinya senang. Lagipula, bakat dan hobinya adalah menari. Tentu saja, menari membutuhkan musik. Musik membuat tarian memiliki nyawa._

_Tapi sayang, hari ini adalah hari Kamis. Ekskul paduan suara hanya diadakan pada hari Rabu dan Jumat._

_Ruangan UKS menjadi sangat sepi._

_Jongin mulai memakai kedua earphone nya dan berniat menyalakan iPodnya untuk menyetel lagu dari alat itu._

_Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar dentingan piano, dan suara seorang gadis dari ruang musik._

_ "__You're in my arms, and all the world is calm. The music playing on for only two…"_

_Jongin langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ini mungkin adalah suara terindah yang pernah ia dengar seumur hidupnya._

_ "__So close together and when I'm with you. So close, to feeling alive…"_

_Jongin bertanya-tanya, siapa gadis yang bernyanyi itu. Suaranya lembut dan dalam. Seolah-olah ia bernyanyi dari lubuk hatinya._

_Jongin segera ke luar dari ruang UKS. Ia membawa tubuhnya menuju ruang musik. Ingin sekali ia melihat gadis yang memiliki suara indah itu. Sayangnya, ruang musik tidak memiliki jendela. Hanya ada ventilasi. Dan pintunya tertutup rapat. _

_Pada akhirnya, Jongin terdiam di depan pintu ruang musik. Mendengarkan suara yang indah itu._

_ "__All that I wanted… To hold you, so close…"_

_Ya Tuhan, indah sekali suaranya._

_ "__So close, to reaching that famous happy end. Almost believing this was not pretend. And now you're beside me, and look how far we've come…" _

_Jongin menutup kedua matanya. Menghayati dan menikmati nyanyian gadis itu._

_ "__So far… we are so close.."_

_So Close. Ini adalah lagu kesukaan Jongin sepanjang waktu. Mengapa orang ini bisa menyanyikan lagu So Close dengan sangat baik? Terlebih lagi, ia adalah seorang perempuan. Lagu ini termasuk lagu yang agak sulit untuk dinyanyikan perempuan. Dan gadis itu, berhasil menyanyikan lagu ini dengan sangat indah._

_Jongin terus menutup kedua matanya hingga lagu berakhir._

_ "__So close… So close… and still… so far…"_

_Ketika dentingan piano berakhir, Jongin tersadar kembali pada realita. Ia mempunyai firasat jika gadis itu akan keluar dari ruang musik. Ia segera masuk ke dalam ruang UKS dan mengintip ke luar._

_Seorang gadis dengan rambut coklat panjang yang indah, menginjakkan kakinya ke luar dari ruang musik, dan menutup pintunya. Gadis itu lalu berjalan ke arah pintu gerbang sekolah. Sepertinya ia akan pulang._

_ "__Gadis itu, Luhan." bisik Jongin pada dirinya sendiri._

_Setelah gadis itu melewati ruang UKS, Jongin langsung ke luar dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Entah kenapa, karena nyanyian tadi, hati Jongin tersentuh. Dan ia ingin, orang yang memiliki suara indah itu, menjadi miliknya._

_Bayangkan betapa kesalnya Jongin ketika melihat Luhan menghampiri seorang lelaki di gerbang. Apalagi lelaki itu langsung merangkul Luhan._

_ "__Oh Sehun." Gumam Jongin._

_Ia harus menjadikan Luhan miliknya. Itu berarti, ia harus menyingkirkan Oh Sehun._

_Ia tahu siapa orang yang paling tepat, dan dapat membantunya._

0-0-0-0

Kyungsoo sedang bersiap-siap ke sekolah. Ia sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya yang berwarna hitam pekat.

"Kyungsoo!" Ibunya memanggil Kyungsoo dari lantai bawah.

"Ya, ada apa Eomma?" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Cepat turun! Kau harus sarapan!" Ibunya berteriak lagi.

"Eomma tahu kan, aku tidak suka sarapan." Kata Kyungsoo. Tapi ia segera turun ke lantai bawah sambil membawa tasnya.

"Kau ini, kebiasaan tidak sarapan. Sarapan itu penting Kyungsoo." Ibunya menatap anak gadisnya khawatir.

"Tapi setiap aku sarapan, perutku selalu sakit Eomma. Lebih baik aku tidak sarapan kan, daripada aku terlambat sekolah karena harus ke toilet dulu." Kyungsoo menjelaskan alasannya pada ibunya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau janji harus makan di sekolah ya, Kyungie." Kata ibunya.

"Tentu saja Eomma. Eomma tenang saja, meskipun badanku kecil tapi aku kuat kok!"

Ibunya terkekeh, "Ya sudah, sana berangkat. Appa sudah berangkat dari tadi. Nanti kau bisa telat jika tidak berangkat sekarang."

"Baiklah Eomma. Hati-hati di rumah. Aku berangkat!"

0-0-0-0

Kyungsoo tiba di sekolah tepat 10 menit sebelum bel masuk.

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo yang baru sampai di kelas.

Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Sehun memang sekelas sejak kelas 1 SMA. Sekarang mereka kelas 2 SMA, dan sekelas lagi. Entah apa yang membuat mereka sekelas terus. Mungkin karena pada satu angkatan hanya ada empat kelas, jadi kesempatan mereka sekelas lagi sangat besar.

"Hai Baek. Ke mana kau kemarin?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Kyung. Kau kemarin tidak ada dimana pun. Aku mencari-carimu tapi tidak ketemu." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Aku kemarin langsung pulang karena ingin menjenguk Sehun. Tadinya aku mau mengajakmu, tapi sepertinya kau sibuk menyalin catatan sejarah milik Jung Daehyun."

Jung Daehyun adalah salah satu anak pintar di kelas mereka. Tidak hanya pintar, anak itu juga pandai bergaul dan jago olahraga. Dan catatannya selalu lengkap. Jadi, jangan heran kalau anak-anak kelasnya suka melengkapi catatan mereka dengan melihat catatan milik Daehyun.

"Oh iya Kyungsoo, ngomong-ngomong tentang Daehyun… Aku kemarin diantar pulang olehnya." Baekhyun bercerita.

"Apa?! Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris Oppa?" Kyungsoo kaget mendengar cerita Baekhyun.

"Kris Oppa? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan polosnya.

Hmm, sepertinya Baekhyun masih belum sadar dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Lalu bagaimana? Kau mengobrol apa saja dengan Daehyun?"

"Banyak hal yang aku bicarakan dengannya Kyung. Ia sangat asyik dijadikan teman ngobrol. Belum lagi suaranya ternyata sangat bagus Kyung! Aku mengajaknya masuk ekskul paduan suara, kebetulan kan ekskul kita sedang kekurangan anggota laki-laki." Ya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memang anggota ekskul paduan suara. Hobi mereka memang sama, yaitu bernyanyi.

"Lalu, apakah ia mau?" Kyungsoo senang mengetahui ada lelaki yang mau masuk ekskul paduan suara. Ekskul paduan suara memang kekurangan anggota laki-laki. Hanya ada delapan orang anggota laki-laki, sementara anggota perempuannya ada dua puluh lima.

"Ya! Daehyun bilang ia akan datang ke ruang musik pada saat pulang sekolah nanti Kyung." Baekhyun senang ia dapat menambahkan anggota baru pada ekskulnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Tetapi, entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa, ada alasan lain mengapa Daehyun ikut ekskul paduan suara. Entahlah, sepertinya Daehyun tertarik pada Baekhyun. Kalau tidak, untuk apa ia mengantar Baekhyun pulang ke rumah?

"Baek, kau tertarik dengan Daehyun?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak tertarik kok padanya. Memangnya kenapa Kyung? Kau menyukainya? Tenang saja, aku tidak tertarik kok padanya." Bekhyun sepertinya salah paham dengan maksud pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Bukan! Bukan itu. Aku tak tertarik padanya. Aku hanya memastikan dugaanku saja, Baek."

0-0-0-0

Pada saat makan siang, Kyungsoo makan sendiri di kantin. Sehun masih sakit, dan Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan PR matematikanya di kelas.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang duduk di depannya.

Ya ampun.

Jantung Kyungsoo langsung berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lihatlah seragamnya yang berantakan. Rambut hitamnya yang tidak tertata rapi, dan dasinya yang melonggar dari lehernya.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya. Benarkah Kim Jongin sedang duduk di depannya?

Biasanya, anak itu duduk di kantin bersama temannya,Yixing. Entah ke mana Yixing pergi, hingga membuat Jongin duduk di depan Kyungsoo sekarang. Banyak orang yang merasa heran mengapa Jongin bersahabat dengan Yixing. Padahal, Yixing berada satu tingkat di atas mereka. Yixing berada di angkatan yang sama dengan Kris. Belum lagi, sifat mereka yang bertolak belakang.

Yixing adalah anak yang rajin dan sopan. Sementara Jongin, pemalas dan tukang membangkang.

Yixing selalu berpakaian rapi, seragamnya selalu terlihat bersih. Debu pun enggan menempel di sana. Sementara Jongin… entahlah. Susah mendeskripsikannya.

Intinya, Yixing dan Jongin sangat bertolak belakang. Tidak ada kesamaan sama sekali di antara mereka.

Tetapi, sebenarnya ada. Mungkin hanya Kyungsoo yang tahu.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang duduk di depannya. Ia hanya menatap sekilas tanpa berkata apa-apa. Lalu melanjutkan memakan makanannya. Ia mencoba untuk bersikap senatural mungkin. Untuk menutupi debar jantungnya yang semakin cepat dan tak beraturan.

"Ke mana Sehun? Akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihatnya." Tanya Jongin.

"Sehun sedang sakit." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Baguslah. Sakit saja terus. Agar aku dapat mendekati Luhan dengan mudah." Kata Jongin sambil mulai memakan sandwich di tangannya.

"Tolong jaga ucapanmu Kim Jongin." Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap Jongin lagi.

Jongin mengabaikan ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendecih kesal. Enak saja mendoakan Sehun sakit.

"Ah itu Luhan, tolong ajak Luhan agar duduk di sini. Kau mengenalnya kan?" Jongin melihat Luhan yang baru selesai membeli makanan. Kebetulan Luhan sedang sendirian.

"Tidak… Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya." Kyungsoo mengelak. Ia takut. ia takut jika ia mengajak Luhan untuk duduk bersama mereka, ia akan menyaksikan Jongin yang sedang merayu Luhan atau semacamnya. Hatinya tidak akan pernah siap.

"Jangan bohong! Aku tahu kau cukup dekat dengannya. Kalian satu ekskul. Aku tahu itu Kyungsoo. Jangan bodohi aku."

"Mengapa bukan kau saja yang menyuruhnya duduk di sini? Kau pasti sudah mendekatinya kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Karena aku ingin kau yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sini Kyungsoo." Jongin menjawab dengan tegas.

"Tidak ma-"

"Jangan melawan ucapanku Kyungsoo!" Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

Raut muka Jongin yang dingin dan tegas serta tatapannya yang tajam membuat Kyungsoo menunduk takut.

"Baiklah…" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah.

"Cepat panggilkan. Lihat Luhan, kasihan kakinya pegal kalau berdiri terlalu lama. Ia tidak akan dapat tempat duduk." Kyungsoo merasa hatinya nyilu ketika ia mendengar ucapan Jongin.

Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo. kau sudah sering bukan melihat Jongin berganti-ganti pacar? Kyungsoo menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan!" Kyungsoo melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan pura-pura tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Hai Kyungsoo!" Luhan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan melihat Jongin yang duduk juga di sana, "Hai juga Jongin! Emm, boleh kan aku duduk di sini? Sepertinya semua mejanya sudah penuh." Kata Luhan.

"Tentu saja boleh Luhan, sini duduk di sebelahku." Jongin menggeser kursi di sebelahnya agar Luhan bisa duduk di situ.

"Terima kasih Jongin, Kyungsoo." Luhan pun duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Sama-sama, Luhan." Jongin tersenyum tulus ke pada Luhan.

Senyuman itu… Kenapa ia hanya memberikannya pada Luhan? Kenapa tidak padaku? Kyungsoo melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan hati yang sedih.

"Luhan, bagaimana jika hari ini aku mengantarmu pulang lagi?" Tanya Jongin.

Lagi? Berarti, sebelumnya Jongin sudah pernah mengantarkan Luhan pulang? Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot Jongin. Aku tidak akan langsung pulang hari ini, ada ekskul." Jawab Luhan dengan senyumnya yang cantik.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggumu sampai ekskulmu usai." Jongin menoleh dan menatap Luhan.

"Tidak usah Jongin. Supirku akan menjemputku hari ini." Tolak Luhan dengan halus.

"Aa, baiklah."

Kyungsoo meletakan alat makannya di meja. Akhirnya makanannya habis juga. Ia benar-benar ingin segera pergi dari situ.

"Permisi, aku sudah selesai makan. Aku ke kelas duluan ya Luhan." Kyungsoo pamit sambil buru-buru berlari keluar dari kantin. Ia sudah muak menyaksikan Jongin yang begitu lembut pada Luhan.

Luhan menatap kepergian Kyungsoo dengan heran, "mengapa ia tidak berpamitan padamu juga Jongin? Bukankah kau duluan yang duduk bersamanya di sini?"

0-0-0-0

"Kyungsoo!" Kris memanggil Kyungsoo dari ujung koridor.

"Oppa!" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang melihat sahabatnya.

"Kyung, kau harus tahu! Aku baru dibelikan mobil oleh ayahku! Mulai sekarang, aku bisa mengantarmu pulang sekolah. Berhubung rumah kita hanya beda satu blok." Kris tersenyum senang.

"Serius? Wah selamat Oppa!" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya senang, "tunggu sebentar, memangnya kau bisa menyetir mobil?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Hei! Tentu saja aku bisa! Apa sih yang tidak bisa aku lakukan?" Kris terkekeh, "Kyung, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita menjenguk Sehun? Sepertinya sakitnya cukup parah, sudah dua hari ia tak masuk sekolah."

"Baiklah, seusai ekskul, tunggu aku di gerbang ya Oppa." Kyungsoo menyetujui ajakan Kris.

"Kau ada ekskul?"

"Iya Oppa, paduan suara."

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini Kyung? Ayo cepat ke ruang musik! Bisa-bisa kau telat latihan." Kris mendorong bahu mungil Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo jadi penasaran, apakah Kris sudah tahu kalau kemarin Baekhyun diantar pulang oleh Daehyun?

Sepertinya Kris belum mengetahuinya. Mukanya senang-senang saja dan tidak ada ekspresi sedih sedikit pun. Pikir Kyungsoo.

"Ini salahmu Oppa, kau yang mengajakku mengobrol." Protes Kyungsoo.

0-0-0-0

Ketika Kyungsoo sampai di ruang musik, teman-temannya sudah melakukan pemanasan suara.

"Kyungsoo! Akhirnya kau datang juga." Sapa Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri bersama Luhan di sebelahnya.

"Kau ke mana saja Kyungsoo? Kenapa telat?" Tanya Luhan. Luhan juga merupakan salah satu anggota dari ekskul paduan suara.

Sebenarnya, ia dan Luhan berteman cukup dekat. Mereka sudah menjadi anggota paduan suara sejak kelas 1 SMA, tentu saja mereka jadi dekat karena sering bersama-sama.

Tapi setelah ia mendapat ancaman dari Jongin, ia jadi kepikiran tentang ancaman itu jika melihat Luhan. Sampai sekarang, Kyungsoo masih bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan agar lepas dari ancaman Kim Jongin.

Dan juga… Bukankah itu menyakitkan, berteman dekat dengan seseorang yang disukai oleh lelaki yang kau suka? Ditambah lagi, setelah kejadian di kantin pada saat makan siang.

"Tadi aku berpapasan dengan Kris Oppa di koridor, lalu mengobrol sebentar. Jadi saja telat." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kris Sunbae? Wah, sepertinya kau dekat sekali ya dengannya Kyung." Goda Luhan sambil menyenggol-nyenggol bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo panik. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah Luhan. Kyungsoo takut Baekhyun jadi salah paham.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Luhan," kata Kyungsoo, "kami hanya bersahabat." Jelasnya lagi,

"Aaah, awalnya bersahabat, tapi lama-lama bisa jadi lebih lho, Kyung." Luhan masih terus menggodanya.

Bisa Kyungsoo lihat, ekspresi Baekhyun berubah. Ekspresinya berubah, terlihat menegang.

"Ah! Tidak mungkin Luhannie. Lagipula, aku sudah memiliki orang yang ku suka." Kyungsoo terpaksa mengatakan hal itu agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

Tapi ekspresi Baekhyun tak kunjung menunjukkan perubahan. Sepertinya, Baekhyun tak mendengar apa yang Kyungsoo katakan barusan. Baekhyun terlanjur tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Oh, begitu? Lain kali kau harus cerita padaku ya Kyung!" kata Luhan.

Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

0-0-0-0

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo sedang mengerjakan PR di kamarnya. Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi.

"Kim Jongin…" mulutnya secara tak sadar menggumamkan nama lelaki itu.

Kenapa ia harus suka dengan Luhan sih? Kyungsoo sering melihatnya berpacaran dengan perempuan lain, tetapi itu tak begitu menjadi masalah, karena Kyungsoo tak mengenal perempuan-perempuan itu. Sementara Luhan? Luhan adalah salah satu teman dekatnya.

Belum lagi, Luhan dan Sehun saling menyukai. Sehun itu sahabatnya. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo tega merusak kebahagiaan sahabatnya?

"Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika aku tidak memenuhi keinginannya?" pikirnya.

*DRRRT* *DRRRT*

Handphone Kyungsoo bergetar, menandakan adanya telepon yang masuk. Handphonenya memang selalu dalam keadaan silent.

Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan itu, yang ternyata berasal dari sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

"Halo?"

"Halo Kyungsoo, kau kenapa menghilang sih sepulang ekskul?" Tanya Baekhyun dari seberang sana.

"Bukannya kau yang tadi langsung pergi bersama Daehyun?"

"Oh iya ya? Aku lupa. Intinya, tadi pulang sekolah kau ke mana Kyung?" kenapa Baekhyun sepertinya begitu penasaran?

"Aku tadi ke rumah Sehun."

"Ooh, sendirian?"

"Bersama Kris Oppa."

Hening. Tak ada jawaban dari seberang.

"Baekhyun?" Kyungsoo memanggil nama Baekhyun.

"Ya? Oh, ya sudah Kyungsoo, aku lupa aku masih memiliki banyak tugas yang belum ku kerjakan. Selamat malam Kyung!" Baekhyun langsung memutuskan koneksi.

"Kenapa Baekhyun? Apakah aku salah bicara?" Kyungsoo terdiam. Berpikir. Apakah tadi ia mengatakan hal yang salah?

"OH! Dasar Kyungsoo bodoh! Tentu saja Baekhyun akan cemburu karena aku pulang bersama Kris Oppa. Ah bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo baru menyadari kesalahannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk segera tidur. Pikirannya bercabang. Tidak mungkin ia dapat berkonsentrasi jika melanjutkan belajar.

0-0-0-0

"Sehun! Akhirnya kau masuk juga! Bagaimana rasanya berada di rumah terus?" Sambut Baekhyun senang melihat sahabatnya itu sudah sehat.

"Membosankan," Sehun membanting tasnya ke atas meja, "untung saja kemarin Kris Hyung dan Kyungsoo menjenguk ke rumah. Jadi tidak terlalu bosan."

"Berterimakasihlah padaku dan Kyungsoo." kata Kris yang sedang berada di kelas mereka. Kris memang sangat sering mengunjungi kelas mereka.

"Oh iya, Baekhyun. Ke mana saja kau? Mengapa tak menjenguk sama sekali?" Sehun bertanya dengan menampakan muka tidak suka.

"Hehehehe, maaf ya. Aku tidak sempat. Belakangan ini aku malas mencatat di kelas. Jadi harus mengejar catatan yang belum dicatat." Jawab Baekhyun seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, baguslah kau sudah masuk. Sepertinya Luhan sangat merindukanmu." Kris menaik-naikan alis matanya. menggoda Sehun.

"Luhan merindukanku?" Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

Baekhyun, Kris, dan Kyungsoo serentak menganggukan kepala mereka.

"Tahu darimana?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Tuh." Tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah belakang Sehun.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ke arah pintu kelas.

Ternyata seorang gadis cantik yang telah mencuri hati Sehun tengah berdiri di sana sambil memasang senyum termanisnya.

Sehun langsung tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri gadis itu. Melupakan ketiga sahabatnya yang sedang geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak itu.

"Sehun! Lama sekali kau tidak masuk. Aku sampai lupa rupa wajahmu." Kata Luhan ketika Sehun menghampirinya.

"Kau ternyata begitu merindukanku ya?" goda Sehun sambil terkekeh. Ia menggandeng tangan Luhan dan membawanya ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Siapa bilang aku merindukanmu?" pipi Luhan memerah.

Sehun melihat rona merah itu. Ah, senangnya jika sudah berhasil membuat rona merah itu muncul. Batin Sehun senang.

"Kalau kau begitu merindukanku, kenapa tidak datang menjenguk?" Tanya Sehun.

"Maaf ya Sehun, aku tidak sempat menjengukmu. Kau tahu kan, aku les hampir setiap hari. Dari kemarin aku sangat sibuk. Padahal aku ingin sekali menjengukmu."

Sehun tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa Lu."

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kita ke sini?" Luhan baru menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah yang selalu sepi.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Luhan." Sehun berkata dengan serius.

Luhan tersenyum malu, "apa itu?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu. Dua hari tak bertemu denganmu saja sudah dapat membuatku rindu padamu, Lu." Sehun menggigit bibir atasnya. Itu yang ia lakukan jika sedang gugup.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Sehun. Sangat merindukanmu." Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum dan menatap mata Sehun yang dapat meneduhkan hatinya.

Beberapa saat, mereka hanya saling menatap.

Sampai akhirnya, Sehun memecah keheningan, "Luhan," katanya.

"Ya, Sehun?"

Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan, "aku mencintaimu."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya, "a-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Sangat mencintaimu." Kali ini, Sehun mengatakannya dengan tegas. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Luhan tersenyum, ia membalas, "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun membalas senyuman Luhan, dan merengkuh tubuh gadis itu penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Aku rasa kita adalah sepasang kekasih sekarang." Kata Sehun saat melepas rengkuhannya.

Luhan mengangguk senang.

Hening tercipta lagi di antara mereka. Lagi-lagi tatapan mereka terkunci.

Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan dan berkata, "Kau sangat cantik, Lu."

Wajah Sehun pelan-pelan mulai mendekat ke arah gadis itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya, dan Sehun mencium bibir Luhan dengan lembut.

Ah, ciuman pertama yang indah.

0-0-0-0

"KYAAA! AAAH MEREKA LUCU SEKALI! AKU SAMPAI GEMAS MELIHATNYA!" Baekhyun berteriak heboh, melihat sahabatnya Sehun, yang sedang mencium kekasih barunya.

Ya, Baekhyun, Kris, dan Kyungsoo memang sudah mengintip Sehun dan Luhan daritadi. Mereka mengintip dari balik pohon, agar tidak ketahuan.

"Aku tak menyangka Sehun bisa menjadi semanis ini. Uri Sehun ternyata sangat romantis!" ujar Kyungsoo gemas melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Aku bisa lebih romantis daripada itu." Kris tibatiba ikut berbicara.

"Mana mungkin." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Hei! Jangan meremehkanku." Kris menatap Baekhyun galak.

"Aku tidak takut dengan tatapan mematikanmu itu Oppa!" ejek Baekhyun lagi.

Kris hanya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tertawa melihatnya. Tak lama lagi, Baekhyun dan Kris pasti akan menjadi sepasang kekasih. Pikir Kyungsoo.

Ia senang melihat sahabat-sahabatnya bahagia.

'Lalu bagaimana denganku?' batinnya sedih.

0-0-0-0

Sehun, Kris, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan sedang berada di kantin. Mereka sedang makan siang. Spesialnya, makan siang kali ini, Sehun yang traktir.

"Terima kasih banyak Sehun! Kebetulan sekali, uang sakuku habis untuk membeli album SNSD kemarin." Kata Baekhyun sambil makan dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan makannya Baekhyun. Makanannya tidak akan lari kemana-mana kok." Kyungsoo menasehati Baekhyun yang makan terlalu cepat.

"Biar saja, yang penting-uuuukhhkhk." Baekhyun tersedak makanannya.

"Tuh kan… apa aku bilang." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun. Dan Kris langsung menyodorkan air putih untuknya.

"Hahaha! Dasar Baekhyun! Selalu saja ceroboh." Sehun menertawakan sahabatnya.

"Sehun, jangan ditertawakan, kasihan Baekhyun." Kata Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Dengarkan apa kata pacarmu Sehun! Kasihan sekali nasibmu Luhan, kau punya pacar yang suka meledek seperti Sehun." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan jahat pada Luhan," Sehun merangkul pundak kekasihnya.

"Huh dasar pilih kasih." Cibir Baekhyun.

"Oleh karena itu, kau harus cepat mencari pacar Baek. Agar ada yang membelamu jika kau diledek terus olehku." Sehun memberi saran.

"Hei! Kau jangan sombong ya! Mentang-mentang punya pacar!" Baekhyun merajuk.

Mereka semua tertawa karena sifat Baekhyun yang kekanakkan.

"Do Kyungsoo." tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan tawa mereka.

Jantung Kyungsoo kembali berdetak lebih cepat ketika mendengar suara orang itu menyebut namanya. Tentu saja orang itu adalah Kim Jongin. Siapa lagi yang dapat membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdetak lebih cepat selain orang itu?

"Ada apa?" Kris bertanya. Mewanti-wanti akan apa yang akan Kim Jongin lakukan.

"Aku ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Do Kyungsoo," jawabnya sambil terus menatap Kyungsoo. Pandangannya tak dapat diartikan.

"Ayo ikut aku." Jongin menarik paksa lengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah mengikuti keinginan Jongin.

Kris, Baekhyun, dan Sehun menatap kepergian mereka dengan heran.

"Memangnya Kyungsoo mengenal Jongin?" Baekhyun bertanya-tanya.

"Lho? Kemarin aku makan siang bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Ketika aku datang ke kantin, mereka sedang makan berdua." Kata Luhan.

"APA?!" Baekhyun, Kris, dan Sehun sangat terkejut dengan apa yang Luhan katakan.

Setahu mereka, Kyungsoo dan Jongin tak saling mengenal. Mereka memang teman sekelas, tapi tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain.

"Ada urusan apa ya mereka? Aku jadi khawatir…" ucap Kris.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Kris, mendapati raut wajah Kris yang resah.

'Kris sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo, ya?' entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa hatinya nyilu.

'Ada apa sih denganku?' batinnya lagi.

**0-0-0-0**

_a/n: halo! terimakasih ya yang udah review! ayo terusss review lagi biar aku tambah semangat lanjutinnya hehehe. oiya, aku minta maaf ya, di sini Kyungsoo nya dibikin menderita dulu di awal. huhuhuhu. terus maaf juga, kaisoo moment nya belum ada. tunggu terus chapter selanjutnya yaa :)_

_review jangan lupa yaa! satu review itu artinya banyak banget loh buat aku :)_

_makasih udah baca! :D_

_-Tatiana12_


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Smile**

**A Kaisoo Fanfiction.**

**I don't own anything but the storyline.**

**Don't like don't read. As simple as that.**

0-0-0-0

"Baek, aku rasa aku harus menyusul Kyungsoo. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya." Kris berbisik pada telinga Baekhyun.

"Aku ikut Oppa." Kata Baekhyun. Ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya.

"Kalian mau ke mana? Menyusul Kyungsoo? Aku mau ikut!" Sehun menimpali.

Luhan hendak membuka mulutnya untuk berkata sesuatu, tetapi Sehun menghentikannya, "Luhannie, kau tidak boleh ikut. Aku takut hal ini justru membahayakanmu. Kau kan prempuan, sebaiknya kau ke kelasmu saja."

"Tapi Baekhyun juga prempuan!" protes Luhan tidak terima. Ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Kyungsoo, "Lagipula, belum tentu Jongin dan Kyungsoo bertengkar. Siapa tahu mereka pacaran?" Luhan melanjutkan.

"Hah? Pacaran? Tidak mungkin Lu, ia tidak pernah bercerita apapun soal percintaan padaku." Baekhyun mengingat-ingat.

"Backstreet mungkin?" Luhan menerka-nerka.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera mencari Kyungsoo untuk mengetahui jawabannya." Kris menjadi penengah antara mereka berdua. Ia sendiri juga penasaran, apa sebenernya hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin?

"Tapi aku mau ikut juga ya, Kris Sunbae? Aku juga cukup dekat dengan Kyungsoo, aku khawatir padanya." Luhan memohon pada Kris.

"Baiklah, kau boleh ikut mencari. Lagipula akan ada Sehun yang menjagamu." Kris akhirnya mengizinkan Luhan untuk ikut.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita bergegas untuk mencarinya. Sebelum terjadi hal yang buruk." Ajak Baekhyun.

"Menurutmu mereka ada di mana?" Tanya Sehun pada Kris.

"Hmmm, menurutku mereka ada di suatu tempat yang sepi, dan jarang ada orang melewati tempat itu. Untuk apa Jongin menarik Kyungsoo dengan paksa jika ia bisa membicarakannya di tempat terbuka?" Kris menganalisa.

"Benar kata Kris Oppa. Menurutku… mereka sekarang berada di toilet halaman belakang yang sudah tak terpakai. Atau di gudang penyimpanan?" Luhan menambahkan analisis Kris.

"Entahlah, tetapi firasatku mengatakan kalau mereka berada di toilet belakang." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku juga merasa begitu." Kris menyetujui omongan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana."

Mereka berempat pun segera berjalan menuju toilet belakang.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

BRUK

Jongin mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke wastafel toilet yang sudah tak terpakai itu, seperti biasanya.

Lagi-lagi, jarak tubuh mereka sangat dekat, membuat Kyungsoo sulit untuk bernapas.

"Kau belum melakukan apapun untuk mencegah hubungan mereka ya?" Jongin meletakan kedua tangannya pada tembok di belakang Kyungsoo. Membuat jantung Kyungsoo memompa darah ke wajah putihnya.

Kyungsoo tak mampu melakukan apa-apa lagi. Jarak mereka terlalu dekat saat ini. Bisa dipastikan, ia akan terbata-bata bila mengeluarkan kata dari mulutnya sendiri.

Untuk beberapa detik, mereka hanya saling menatap.

"JAWAB AKU!" Bentak Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersentak dan membuka mulutnya, "y-ya, a-aku belum melakukan apa-apa."

"Kyungsoo, dengar," tangan Jongin mengelus rambut hitam Kyungsoo yang halus dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga gadis itu.

Jantung Kyungsoo hampir berhenti saat tangan lelaki itu tiba-tiba menyentuh kepalanya.

'Sadarlah Kyungsoo, kau ini sedang dimarahi. Bukan dicumbu. Jangan menikmati permainan serigala jahat ini, Do Kyungsoo. sadar.' Batinnya memaki dalam hati.

"Kau harus menuruti dan melakukan segala perintahku.." tangan Jongin pelan-pelan turun menuju pipi putih Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam-diam memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo. Hidungnya yang mungil. Bibirnya yang penuh dan tebal, pipinya yang halus, dan matanya yang bulat, yang sekarang tengah menatap Jongin takut-takut.

'Prempuan ini cantik.' Jongin menggumam dalam hati.

Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk sekedar bertanya, "kenapa aku harus menurutimu?"

"Kenapa?" Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "karena Kim Jongin selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan."

"Tapi aku tidak mau!" Kyungsoo merasa ini adalah saatnya melawan lelaki tak berperasaan di hadapannya.

"Kau harus menurutiku!" Jongin membentaknya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU MENYAYANGI SEHUN, SANGAT MENYAYANGINYA. AKU TELAH MENGANGGAPNYA SEBAGAI ADIKKU SENDIRI!" Kyungsoo berteriak di hadapan muka Jongin. Ia telah menemukan keberaniannya. Ia tak mau kalah dengan serigala jahat ini.

Jongin membuka mulutnya, ingin membalas ucapan Kyungsoo dengan makian. Tetapi, ia melihat bayangan pada cermin di belakang tubuh Kyungsoo. da empat orang yang berjalan ke arah toilet belakang ini.

Ya. Kris, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan.

Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tak dapat melihat kedatangan mereka karena tatapan matanya terhalang oleh badan Jongin yang besar.

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab apapun Jongin? Kau takut padaku? Kau takut dengan teriakanku?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Jongin benar-benar ingin berteriak dan memaki Kyungsoo saat itu juga, tetapi empat orang itu sudah sangat dekat dengan tempat di mana ia dan Kyungsoo sedang berdiri.

'Aku tidak dapat membiarkan orang lain tahu tentang ini.' Jongin berkata dalam hati. Ia harus menjaga nama baiknya di depan Luhan. Dan ia juga tak ingin dihajar sampai babak belur oleh Kris dan Sehun.

Tidak, ia tidak boleh ketahuan bahwa ia sedang mengancam dan menghardik Kyungsoo.

"JAWAB AKU JONGIN!" Kyungsoo berteriak, dan itu membuat empat orang yang sedang menuju ke situ semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

"MENGAPA KAU DIAM SAJA KIM JONG—hhmmppph.."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar saat ia mendapati bibirnya sedang dicium oleh Kim Jongin. Lelaki tampan yang selalu jahat padanya. Lelaki yang diam-diam ia sukai.

Lutut Kyungsoo lemas. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk melawan Jongin. Ia hanya diam, membiarkan Jongin mencium dan melumat bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menikmati lumatan yang Jongin berikan pada bibirnya, ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

"KYUNGSOO!" Baekhyun berteriak kaget mendapati Kyungsoo, sahabatnya, sedang bercumbu dengan Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo kaget ketika mendengar suara Baekhyun yang nyaring. Ia sontak melepas bibirnya dari bibir laki-laki kesukaannya.

"B-baekhyun.." Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya, "Kris Oppa, Sehun, Luhan…"

Jongin seakan terhempas dari langit, ia baru kembali ke alam sadarnya. Entah kenapa, meskipun ia sering mencium prempuan, hanya Kyungsoo yang dapat membuatnya seperti terbang ke langit. Jongin tidak perduli lagi dengan adanya keempat orang yang baru saja masuk toilet ini, ia terus memperhatikan bibir merah Kyungsoo yang terlihat membengkak akibat ciumannya yang lumayan panas barusan.

Ia sangat ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi. Menciumnya dan melumatnya, lebih dari apa yang barusan ia lakukan.

"Mengapa kau tak pernah cerita tentang hal ini padaku, Kyungsoo? Kau tidak percaya lagi denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun. Ia merasa terkhianati.

"I-ini bukan seperti yang kau kira Baekkie…" Kyungsoo menengok ke arah Jongin, seakan memohon agar lelaki itu membantunya memberi penjelasan. Tetapi sepertinya Jongin tidak ingin membantu apapun, Jongin hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sudahlah, jangan memojokkan Kyungsoo seperti itu. Nanti ia pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sepertinya sudah bel masuk, lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas." Kris menenangkan suasana yang tadinya sangat panas itu.

"Baiklah…" Baekhyun mendesah kecewa, lalu segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Entahlah, tetapi hatinya terasa sakit. Gadis itu merasa Kyungsoo tak lagi percaya padanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan… mereka backstreet." Luhan berbisik pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya mendesah kecewa. Ia juga tentu saja merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Merasa tidak dipercaya lagi.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Jongin ke luar dari toilet itu dan berjalan menuju kelasnya.

Kyungsoo semakin bingung melihat Jongin yang pergi, dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Lebih baik kita masuk kelas Lu, ayo." Sehun menarik lengan Luhan untuk pergi dari toilet itu.

Hingga hanya tersisa Kris dan Kyungsoo di ruangan itu.

"Oppa… apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Kyungsoo berkata lirih, seperti ingin menangis.

Kris, sebagai sahabat sekaligus sosok kakak yang baik bagi Kyungsoo, merangkul pundak Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya. Menenangkan sahabat mungilnya itu.

"Oppa tidak marah padaku kan?" Kyungsoo, dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca, menatap wajah Kris yang ekspresinya sulit ditebak.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kyungie. Kau pasti memiliki alasan kenapa kau menyembunyikan semua ini dari kami. Take your time. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk segera memberi tahu segalanya pada kami." Kris berkata dengan bijaksana, disertakan dengan senyumnya yang selalu dapat menenangkan hati Kyungsoo sejak dulu.

"Terima kasih Oppa. Kau memang yang terbaik." Kyungsoo memeluk Kris. Kris membalas pelukannya dengan kasih sayang, ia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai adiknya sendiri. Adik mungil, yang manis, yang harus ia jaga dan tak boleh tersakiti oleh apapun.

0-0-0-0-0

Jongin mendecih kesal melihat adegan yang terpampang di kedua matanya. Sebenarnya Jongin tidak pergi terlalu jauh dari toilet itu, ia hanya ke luar dan bersembunyi di balik pohon besar yang ada di depan toilet bekas tersebut.

Tentu saja ia dapat melihat semuanya. Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang- kelihatannya sedang bermesraan dengan Kris. Apa lagi namanya selain bermesraan? Jelas-jelas mereka berpelukan seperti itu. Mereka pasti sedang bermesraan kan?

"Cih, tingkahnya saja yang sok polos. Aslinya, dia bisa bermesraan dengan lelaki kan? Dasar muka dua." Gumamnya tak suka.

Jongin sangat benci melihat Kris dan Kyungsoo yang berpelukan. Ia tidak suka apapun yang menjadi miliknya, disentuh oleh orang lain.

Apa? Miliknya?

"Apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku pasti sudah gila." Gumamnya lagi.

Jongin memutuskan untuk menghampiri sahabat satu-satunya, Zhang Yixing.

Jongin segera menuju atap, tempat di mana Yixing selalu berdiam diri sambil menatap langit, yang menurut Yixing sangat menenangkan hati.

Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa langit dapat menenangkan hati. Memang ada apa di langit? Hanya awan yang bentuknya abstrak, tidak jelas. Sama seperti kehidupannya.

Apa yang membuat Yixing berpendapat langit itu indah? Gadis itu memang aneh. Begitulah menurut Jongin. Tapi tetap saja, hanya Yixing satu-satunya sahabat yang ia punya. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menerima segala keanehan sahabatnya itu. Lagipula terkadang, keanehan Yixing dapat menghiburnya. Seolah-olah ada yang lebih lucu dari semua lelucon kehidupan ini.

Ketika Jongin sampai di atap, ia langsung mendapati gadis itu yang sedang terlentang, dan seperti biasa, menatap langit.

"Noona," panggil Jongin.

Yixing tersadar dari entah apa yang ia pikirkan, dan menatap Jongin, "ada apa?"

"Aku bingung," Jongin menghampiri Yixing dan ikut terlentang di sebelahnya.

Yixing menatap Jongin heran.

Jongin menatap balik gadis itu, "kau mau mendengarkan ceritaku tidak?"

"Ceritakanlah apapun yang ada di pikiranmu Jongin. Kau tahu kan, aku selalu mendengarkan." Sahut Yixing, melepas pandangannya dari tatapan Jongin dan mulai menatap langit lagi. Langit yang mulai mendung. Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan.

"Ini semua aneh, Noona. aku belum pernah merasakan yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku… entahlah. Aku sudah sering mencium gadis. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang seperti ini. Ciuman pertamaku saja rasanya tak seperti ini," ucap Jongin.

Yixing tertawa kecil, "bicara yang jelas Jongin. Apa yang kau maksud dengan 'seperti ini'? Perasaan apa yang kau rasakan?"

Jongin terdiam, ia bingung harus mengumpamakan perasaan yang ia rasakan dengan hal apa.

"Baiklah," Yixing memahami situasi yang Jongin hadapi, "apakah rasanya seperti ada kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayapnya di dalam perutmu?" Tanya Yixing.

Mata Jongin melebar, "Ya! Ya! Persis seperti itu, Noona! Dan ketika ia melepas bibirku dari bibirnya, rasanya seperti jatuh dari langit."

Yixing tergelak dan tertawa, "Jongin, kau yakin kau belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya?"

"Ya, ini pertama kalinya aku seperti ini. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Mmmhmm, jatuh cinta, mungkin?" Goda Yixing.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta dengan gadis bermata bulat dan besar sepertinya," Jongin mengelak.

"Oooh, jadi gadis ini matanya bulat dan besar." Yixing terus menggoda Jongin.

"Ah! Kau menyebalkan, Noona!" Jongin merajuk seperti anak kecil.

"Aku suka sekali menggodamu Jongin, kau itu hanya kelihatannya saja seperti bad boy, aslinya sungguh bertolak belakang. Sekarang saja kau merajuk seperti anak kecil. Ah, namdongsaeng-ku memang lucu."

"YA! Enak saja! Dan siapa tadi yang kau sebut namdongsaeng? Aku tidak sudi menjadi adik laki-lakimu, Noona. Lagipula kalau kau menjadi kakakku, kasihan sekali kau, tidak boleh menari dengan bebas," Jongin tertawa pahit.

"Hahaha, ya, aku beruntung aku tidak dilahirkan di keluarga kaya sepertimu. Sehingga aku tidak memliki kewajiban untuk meneruskan perusahaan orangtuaku, tidak sepertimu. Ya kan, tuan muda?" Yixing menggodanya lagi.

"Aish, kau memang benar-benar menyebalkan, Noona."

"Hahahaha," Yixing tertawa lagi, dan kemudian berkata, "percayalah Jongin, kalau kau memang benar-benar yakin, suatu saat ayahmu pasti akan mengizinkanmu menjadi penari. Asal kau tidak lupa semua tanggung jawab yang ia berikan padamu. Oleh karena itu, belajarlah yang benar, ne?" Yixing mengelus pundak Jongin, memberi semangat.

"Terimakasih Noona. Aku jadi terharu. Sudahlah, jangan bersikap menjijikan begini. Aku geli, jadi ingin muntah," Jongin terkekeh.

"Baiklah, jadi, bagaimana dengan Do Kyungsoo?" Yixing mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah kubilang, walaupun aku menikmati ciuman kami, bukan berarti aku menyukainya! Aku tidak menyukai Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin mengelak lagi, dan ia baru tersadar akan sesuatu, "tunggu, Noona, kau tahu darimana kalau gadis ini adalah Do Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu Jongin. Belakangan ini kau membicarakan Luhan, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo melulu. Dan tadi kau berkata kalau gadis ini matanya bulat dan sangat besar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo? Oh iya, setahuku, kau menyukai Luhan kan? Kenapa sekarang jadi Kyungsoo?" Tanya Yixing.

"Aku tidak menyukai Kyungsoo! Aku menyukai Luhan." Kata Jongin tak yakin.

"Tapi kelihatannya tidak seperti itu, Jongin. Lagipula, kau hanya menyukai Luhan dari suaranya kan? Hal itu tidak benar, itu namanya bukan suka, kau hanya kagum pada suaranya." Yixing menafsirkan perasaan Jongin yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi siapapun pemilik suara itu, harus menjadi milikku. Dan pemilik suara itu adalah Luhan, jadi, Luhan harus menjdi milikku."

"Lalu setelah itu apa? Paling setelah beberapa minggu kau akan mengakhiri hubungan kalian kan, karena bosan? Seperti gadis-gadismu yang sebelumnya."

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Sudahlah Noona. Kau malah membuatku semakin pusing." Jongin menghentian ocehan Yixing.

"Hahahaha, Jongin, aku rasa kau harus berhenti mengancam prempuan itu. Kasihan Kyungsoo. Bayangkan jika kau berada di posisinya, pasti tidak enak harus mengkhianati sahabat sendiri. Kau tidak mau kan, jika kau disuruh mengkhianatiku?" Tanya Yixing.

Jongin terdiam sesaat, "Benar juga ya," ia menyetujui perkataan Yixing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau bisa mencium Kyungsoo?" Tanya Yixing penasaran.

"Ceritanya panjang Noona. Nanti saja aku ceritakan. Sekarang aku ngantuk, aku mau ke UKS dulu." Jongin pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju UKS, meninggalkan Yixing yang masih berada di tempatnya.

"Dasar anak aneh. Jelas-jelas dia menyukai Kyungsoo. Sensasi yang indah saat berciuman itu memang ada hanya ketika mencium seseorang yang disukai… ah, aku jadi merindukanmu Joonmyun Oppa," gumam Yixing sambil terus menatap langit di atasnya, yang semakin mendung.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kyungsoo terduduk diam di kasurnya.

Ciuman pertamanya telah direnggut oleh orang yang ia sukai. Bukankah seharusnya ia senang? Tapi kenapa justru hal ini menimbulkan lebih banyak masalah lagi di hidupnya?

Baekhyun mendiamkannya, tidak mau berbicara padanya. Sehun juga sama saja. Meskipun tidak separah Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo benci didiamkan seperti ini. ia membutuhkan sahabatnya. Terutama Baekhyun.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar Baekhyun tidak marah lagi padaku…" gumamnya sedih.

"Lebih baik aku menghampirinya secara langsung," Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Gadis itu bersiap-siap pergi lagi. Sekarang baru jam lima sore, ia masih memiliki waktu sebelum hari berubah menjadi malam.

Ketika Kyungsoo sampai di rumah Baekhyun, ia langsung memencet bel dengan tidak sabar. Ia tidak ingin lebih lama lagi dimusuhi oleh sahabat prempuannya itu.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu rumah itu pun terbuka. Dan menampakkan sosok cantik Byun Baekhyun.

"Baek…" Kyungsoo menyapa sahabatnya itu.

"Untuk apa ke sini?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Baek. Aku ingin bercerita semuanya padamu. Kau mau mendengarkanku kan?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan memelas.

Baekhyun tidak tega melihat tatapan Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan itu, "baiklah, ayo masuk, Kyung."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai menceritakan semua ceritanya dari awal sampai akhir, pada Baekhyun.

Ya, ia menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Jongin yang suka pada Luhan, dan semua ancaman-ancaman yang Jongin arahkan padanya.

"Kyungsoo… mengapa kau tidak menceritakan semua ini padaku dari awal?" Baekhyun merasa menyesal, ia tidak tega membayangkan Kyungsoo yang dimarahi oleh Jongin.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun, tapi aku takut dengan semua ancaman Jongin." Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya.

Baekhyun langsung memeluk Kyungsoo dengan sayang, ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya yang mungil itu. Ia merasa gagal sebagai sahabat karena tidak bisa menjaga dan melindungi sahabat mungilnya yang satu ini.

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf Kyungie… Aku gagal sebagai sahabat, aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan benar." Baekhyun terus memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun. Tidak ada yang salah di sini. Yang pasti, aku senang karena kau sudah tak marah lagi padaku," Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan matanya mulai berkilat nakal, "ngomong-ngomong… itu kan ciuman pertamamu Kyung! Selamat ya! Akhirnya kau dicium juga oleh lelaki! Bagaimana rasanya, Kyung?"

Pipi Kyungsoo merona merah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, "a-aku, ehm i-itu… rasanya… rasanya aneh, Baekhyun."

"Aneh yang menyenangkan ya, Kyung?" Baekhyun terus bertanya. Ia sendiri penasaran bagaimana rasanya dicium. Ia belum mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

Pipi Kyungsoo semakin merona.

"AAAH KAU INI SANGAT MENGGEMASKAN KYUNGIE! Pantas saja Jongin tidak dapat menahan hasratnya untuk menciummu." Baekhyun mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo yang memang sangat menggemaskan.

"Baekhyun… Kau membuatku malu," Kyungsoo merengut.

"Apakah kau menyukai Jongin, Kyung?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak. Beripikir, apakah ia harus memberitahukan tentang rasa sukanya pada Jongin?

"Kyung?" Baekhyun memanggil nama Kyungsoo.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama…" Kyungsoo akhirnya mengaku pada Baekhyun. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang ia telah rahasiakan pada Baekhyun. Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk mengakui semuanya.

"Kau serius Kyung?! Ya ampun… Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata seleramu cowok nakal seperti Jongin, ya?"

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk malu.

"Ah, aku sangat menyayangimu, Kyungsoo. kalau ada apa-apa, langsung cerita saja padaku, oke? Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Baekhyun merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk senang, "Baiklah, aku berjanji Baekhyun. Jangan menyembunyikan apapun lagi. Kita berdua harus menceritakan apapun yang terjadi."

Baekhyun memeluk sahabat mungilnya lagi.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kris Oppa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hah? M-memangnya ada apa dengannya?" kali ini gentian, wajah Baekhyun yang merona.

"Sudahlah, Baek. Mengaku saja. Jangan tahan perasaanmu. Aku tahu kau menyayangi Kris Oppa, lebih dari seorang sahabat. Iya kan?"

"Aku… iya, baiklah Kyung, aku mengaku. Aku menyukai Kris Oppa." Baekhyun akhirnya mengakui perasaannya.

"Sudah kukira!" Kyungsoo berteriak kegirangan.

"Tapi kau jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, jangan beri tahu Sehun, apalagi Kris Oppa." Baekhyun memperingati Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa? Sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan aku dan Sehun, ya?"

Suara ini…..

Suara Kris.

"OPPA?! Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" Baekhyun berteriak kaget.

"Baru saja aku sampai di sini. Tadi ibumu menyuruhku untuk langsung datang ke kamarmu, karena ada Kyungsoo juga di sini. Kalian sedang membicarakan apa sih? Aku mendengar namaku dan Sehun disebut-sebut," Kris masih penasaran tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Itu tidak penting Oppa, yang terpenting adalah, sekarang, aku dan Kyungsoo sudah bermaafan!" Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Syukurlah, lagipula aku sudah mengira, kalian tidak mungkin bertengkar lama-lama," Kris tersenyum melihat kedua sahabatnya sudah akur lagi.

"Ya, hanya tinggal Sehun yang belum memaafkanku." Kyungsoo mendesah lirih.

"Siapa bilang aku belum memaafkanmu, Kyung? Aku sudah memaafkanmu kok," Sehun datang tiba-tiba dari belakang Kris.

"Sehun? Kau juga datang ke sini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Aku tadi habis mengambil beberapa camilan di dapur. Ibumu yang menyuruhku mengambilkannya," kata Sehun.

"Sehun, kau benar-benar sudah tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja tidak, Kyung. Mana mungkin aku tahan lama-lama arah padamu. Lagipula, setelah dipikir-pikir, itu adalah hakmu untuk menceritakan kisah hidupmu pada kami atau tidak," jawab Sehun.

"Tapi tadi Kyungsoo sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku! Bagaimana Kyung, apakah kau mau menceritakan semuanya pada mereka berdua juga? Lebih baik kau beritahu saja mereka," Baekhyun mengusulkan.

"Baiklah…"

Akhirnya, Kyungsoo menceritakan semua masalahnya pada Kris dan juga Sehun.

"Jadi, ia menyukai Luhan? Jongin menyukai pacarku?" Sehun kaget setelah mendengar cerita dari Kyungsoo.

"Ya, Sehun. Oleh karena itu, aku mohon agar kau terus menjaga Luhan.," kata Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja Kyung, aku akan menjaga Luhan dengan seluruh tenaga dan perasaanku," kata Sehun sambil menampakkan senyumnya yang menawan.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Keesokan harinya, Jongin datang ke sekolah, dan bertemu Luhan di koridor. Jongin menatap Luhan. Ia lalu menyadari sesuatu.

Ia tidak ingin mendekati prempuan itu lagi. Perasaannya, entah suka atau kagum, semuanya telah hilang. Mungkin benar apa yang Yixing bilang, ini hanya kagum. Tak seharusnya Jongin ingin memiliki Luhan hanya karena suaranya yang sangat indah itu.

Dan, entah kenapa, sejak semalam, yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah gadis bermata bulat dan besar itu. Do Kyungsoo.

Jongin jadi ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu. Ia bergegas mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai di kelas. Agar dapat melihat gadis itu.

Ketika sampai di kelas, yang pertama Jongin cari adalah Kyungsoo.

Ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang sedang menulis sesuatu di mejanya. Mungkin catatan? Entahlah, Jongin tidak mau tahu. Ia hanya ingin melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo dari dekat.

Jongin mendekat, menghampiri meja Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa di dekatnya ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri dan mengamatinya.

Bayangkan betapa kagetnya Kyungsoo ketika melihat ke kiri dan yang didapatinya adalah Kim Jongin yang sedang menatap matanya intens.

"Hai, Kyungsoo.," sapanya datar. Raut mukanya tidak galak seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Ia hanya memperhatikan Jongin yang sifatnya tidak seperti biasa.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo semakin merasa aneh. Jongin berbicara padanya dengan nada yang cenderung lembut.

"Aku hanya bingung kenapa kau tidak seperti biasanya," Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Ekspresinya masih sama, takjub. Dan bingung.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin mengajakmu bicara. Aku janji tidak akan memarahimu lagi. Oleh karena itu, ayo ikut aku," Jongin menarik tangan gadis yang masih terbengong-bengong itu.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat yang cukup sepi, yaitu kantin. (hei, ini masih pagi. Jadi wajar saja kantin sepi).

Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu bangku kantin.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai bisa melepas kegugupan dan keheranannya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, Kyungsoo. tidak seharusnya aku mengancam dan memarahimu seperti kemarin-kemarin. Dan Yixing telah menyadarkanku bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak menyukai Luhan, aku hanya kagum pada suaranya yang sangat indah. Aku rasa aku tidak menginginkannya unuk menjadi milikku lagi. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku Kyungsoo," Jongin meminta maaf dengan panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti, "tentu saja aku memaafkanmu Jongin."

"Terima kasih," kata Jongin.

Lalu mereka terdiam.

"Ehm… dan tentang ciuman itu, aku juga minta maaf," Jongin kali ini meminta maaf dengan sedikit canggung.

Kyungsoo sontak menundukkan kepalanya, ia yakin wajahnya pasti sudah merah sekarang.

"Soo?" Jongin memanggil namanya.

Jongin memanggil namanya dengan cara yang berbeda. Hampir semua orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kyung', sementara Jongin memanggilnya'Soo'. Ia suka panggilan itu. Apalagi Jongin yang menyebutkannya.

"Iya, tentu saja Jongin, aku yakin itu pasti agar kau tidak dikeroyok oleh Sehun dan Kris yang waktu itu ada di situ kan? Oleh karena itu akan lebih aman jika mereka tahu kalau kita sedang, ehm bercumbu di situ. Karena kalau mereka tahu kita sedang bertengkar, pasti mereka tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu sampai babak belur," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Iya, maafkan aku ya, Kyungsoo."

"Tenang saja, aku mengerti, dan aku sudah memaafkanmu kok," jawab Kyungsoo, ia mengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Jongin.

Jongin melihat wajah cantik Kyungsoo yang dihiasi oleh rona warna merah di kedua pipinya.

Ck. Gadis ini memang benar-benar menggemaskan.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Selamat pagi," Cho Sonsaengnim, alias Cho Kyuhyun menyapa murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sonsaengnim," para murid membalas sapaan guru sejarah yang tampan itu.

"Pagi ini, saya akan membagi kalian ke dalam kelompok untuk mengerjakan tugas tengah semester," Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas.

Murid-muridnya mendesah kecewa ketika mendengar kata 'tugas tengah semester'.

"Silakan membuat kelompok sendiri, masing-masing kelompok beranggotakan empat orang," Kyuhyun menyuruh murid-muridnya.

Jongin melihat teman-temannya yang langsung membentuk kelompok. Jongin tidak pernah suka jika gurunya sudah membebaskan murid-murid gar memilih kelompok sendiri. Ia tidak punya teman di kelas ini. Jadi, yah, ia akan sekelompok sengan orang yang tersisa.

Di sudut lain, Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo, "Kyung, kau harus sekelompok denganku dan Sehun ya!"

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku akan berkelompok dengan siapa lagi?" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

Sehun menghampiri meja Kyungsoo sambil membawa kursi agar bisa langsung duduk di situ.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan kelompok masing-masing? Ingat, satu kelompok harus berjumlah empat orang," Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Sonsaengnim, saya belum dapat kelompok," Jongin mengancungkan tangannya dan mengadu pada guru tampan itu.

"Siapa yang kelompoknya hanya berjumlah tiga orang atau bahkan kurang?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada kelasnya.

"Kelompok kami masih kekurangan orang pak!" Baekhyun memberi tahu gurunya.

Kyungsoo terkejut, "Baekhyun, lebih baik kita tidak usah sekelompok dengannya."

"Tidak apa-apa Kyung, lagipula dia sudah minta maaf padamu kan? Kurasa ia sudah berubah sekarang. Lagipula kau pasti senang kan dekat-dekat engannya? Hihihi," Baekhyun terkekeh sendiri.

"Kalian bicara apa sih?" Sehun bertanya. Tetapi, sebelum Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo menjawabnya, Kyuhyun memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Kim Jongin, kau bergabung dengan kelompoknya Baekhyun. Segera duduk bersama kelompokmu," Kyuhyun menyuruh Jongin.

"Baiklah, Sonsaengnim," Jongin menghampiri kelompok Baekhyun dan duduk di situ.

"Hai Jongin,"Baekhyun menyapanya ramah.

Jongin hanya tersenyum canggung. Sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sementara Sehun, hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan sinis. Ia masih belum tahu perihal Jongin yang meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo pagi ini. kyungsoo baru menceritakan kejadian itu pada Baekhyun.

"Kyung, kenapa orang itu ada di kelompok kita? Bukannya ia jahat padamu?" Sehun berbisik pada Kyungsoo. sepelan mungkin, supaya Jongin tak dapat mendengar mereka.

"Nanti akan kujelaskan padamu, Hun," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tugas untuk kalian kali ini adalah, membuat makalah tentang Kerajaan Silla, yang pusat ibu kotanya pada zaman dahulu berada di Gyeongju." Kyuhyun menjelaskan, "batas pengumpulan tugasnya minggu depan," jelasnya.

"Sonsaengnim, apakah kami perlu mengunjungi museumnya untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak sumber?" Tanya Baekhyun. Entah mengapa, Baekhyun kelihatan semangat sekali untuk mengerjakan tugas kali ini. atau memang ia punya misi lain?

"Begitu lebih baik," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah teman-teman, hari Sabtu ini, kita akan pergi ke Gyeongju untuk mengunjungi Museum Nasional," Baekhyun berkata sambil tersenyum puas.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh Byun Baekhyun.

Apakah itu menyangkut Jongin dan Kyungsoo? Semoga saja begitu.

**TBC**

_a/n: haai maaf yaa aku updatenya lama banget hehe habis belakangan ini sibuk sama ulangan dan tugas tugas._

_maaf banget aku gak bisa balesin review nya satu-satu. yang pasti aku makasih bangeeeeet sama semua yang udah review cerita ini._

_buat yang follow dan yang favorite, aku harap riview juga yaa. :-)_

_kali ini, aku nentuin target untuk review yang aku terima. kalau review nya gak memenuhi target, gak bakal aku lanjutin, karena itu berarti fic ini gak layak untuk dilanjutin._

_jadi aku harap, semua yang baca pada review yaa biar aku tau apakah fic ini layak atau enggak untuk dilanjut._

_sekali lagi, makasih semuanya yang udah nyempetin baca ceritaku :-) _

_-Tatiana12_


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Smile**

**A Kaisoo Fanfiction.**

**I don't own anything but the storyline.**

**Don't like don't read. As simple as that.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Apa? Kalian akan pergi ke Gyeongju hari Sabtu nanti?" Tanya Kris yang sedang menyetir untuk mengantar teman-temannya pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Iya Oppa, kami akan pergi ke sana untuk melengkapi laporan kami tentang Kerajaan Silla." Kata Baekhyun.

"Itu tugas kelompok?" Kris bertanya lagi.

"Iya Oppa." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalian sekelompok?"

"Tentu saja kami sekelompok, Cho Sonsaengnim menyuruh kami untuk menentukan kelompok masing-masing." Kata Sehun.

"Hanya bertiga?" Tanya Kris lagi, sekedar memastikan.

"Tidak, ada seorang lagi, Kim Jongin." Jawab Sehun sambil menggerutu sebal.

"Kim Jongin? Kalian kenapa bisa sekelompok dengannya?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Tanya saja Baekhyun. Ia yang membuat kami sekelompok dengannya." Kata Sehun.

"Hehehe, aku hanya ingin membantu Kyung-hmmpp," belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, Kyungsoo sudah membekap mulut prempuan itu.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti berbicara Baek?" Tanya Kris sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa Oppa," jawab Baekhyun, "omong-omong, aku hanya membantu Jongin agar ia mendapat kelompok. Habisnya ia belum mendapatkan kelompok tadi," lanjut Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa berada dalam satu kelompok dengan Jongin, Kyung?" Tanya Kris. Kris memang sangat perhatian terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Oppa. Lagipula, Jongin sudah minta maaf tadi pagi. Ia juga bilang bahwa ia tidak lagi menyukai Luhan dan berjanji tidak akan berkata kasar padaku lagi," jelas Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka padanya." Kata Sehun menanggapi.

"Kau harus belajar memaafkan orang Hun. Lagipula, kau tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana kelakuan Jongin? Ia memang womanizer, selalu berganti-ganti kekasih. Luhan hanyalah salah seorang yeoja yang menarik perhatiannya. Itu bukan masalah serius menurutku." Kata Baekhyun.

"Sifat itulah yang tidak aku sukai dalam dirinya. Belum lagi ia sok keren dan sok tampan. Dan berani-beraninya ia membully Kyungie…" Sehun terus mengomentari sifat Jongin.

"Sudahlah, tidak akan ada habisnya jika kau terus mengomentari sifatnya." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba ikut berbicara.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum penuh arti melihat Kyungsoo yang seolah membela Jongin.

Kris dan Sehun tampaknya tak terlalu memperhatikan hal itu.

"Aku boleh ikut tidak dengan kalian ke Gyeongju? Aku tidak tahu harus menghabiskan weekend dengan siapa jika kalian pergi." Kris bertanya.

"Wah Kris Oppa mau ikut? Tentu saja boleh! Pasti akan lebih ramai jika Kris Oppa ikut." Baekhyun membalas omongan Kris dengan antusias.

"Baguslah Hyung ikut. Aku jadi tidak terjebak dengan Jongin." Kata Sehun. Sepertinya, ia sangat lega karena bukan hanya ia satu-satunya namja selain Jongin dalam perjalanan ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ikut kalian pada hari Sabtu nanti."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tak terasa, hari ini adalah hari Sabtu. Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, dan juga Kris, sedang berada dalam bis yang bergerak menuju Gyeongju.

Perjalanan dari Seoul menuju Gyeongju memakan waktu selama kurang lebih lima jam. Oleh karena itu, mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat pukul enam pagi, agar bisa sampai di sana pukul sebelas. Lalu mereka berencana akan pulang ke Seoul pada pukul tujuh malam.

Itulah rencana mereka.

Di dalam bis, mereka mengambil posisi duduk paling belakang, sehingga mereka duduk berjajar. Kris duduk di paling ujung kiri dekat jendela, di sebelah kanannya ada Baekhyun, di sebelah Baekhyun ada Sehun, Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Sehun, dan tentu saja Jongin duduk tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo.

Mereka mengobrol dan tertawa selama perjalanan. Ya tentu saja, kecuali Jongin. Ia hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan bosan. Telinga Jongin pun tak pernah lepas dari headset-nya.

Setelah tiga jam perjalanan, mereka semua mulai kelelahan. Kris sudah tertidur dengan kepala menyandar pada jendela di sebelah kirinya. Baekhyun memperhatikan Kris yang sedang tidur, sementara Sehun sedang bermain dengan handphone-nya. Sedang berkirim pesan dengan Luhan, mungkin?

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, terus menatap ke depan, sambil mendengarkan musik dari earphone yang ada di telinganya.

Dan Jongin? Apa yang Jongin lakukan? Ia terus memandangi gadis mungil yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ajaibnya, Kyungsoo tidak merasa bahwa ia dipandangi terus oleh Jongin.

'Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali. Ini memang wajar, bibir Kyungsoo memang terlalu menggoda. Hanya itu. Aku tidak menyukainya, apalagi menyayanginya.' Jongin terus berkata seperti itu dalam hatinya.

Hei, tidak tahukah bahwa semakin kau mengelak, perasaan itu akan semakin muncul, Kim Jongin?

Kyungsoo sedang menikmati lantunan suara merdu Taeyeon SNSD yang sedang bernyanyi di telinganya ketika Jongin tiba-tiba meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terperanjat, "Jongin?"

"Boleh kan aku bersandar di bahumu? Aku sangat mengantuk dan kepalaku pegal, Soo." Katanya. Bahkan di saat seperti ini, wajahnya tetap terlihat dingin. Meskipun tidak sedingin dulu.

"T-tentu saja boleh…" jawab Kyungsoo sambil memarahi dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Mengapa ia tidak bisa berbicara dengan lancar jika sedang nervous?

Jongin bersandar dengan nyaman pada bahu Kyungsoo. Diam-diam, ia menyukai wangi tubuh Kyungsoo. Jongin mencari pusat wangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang menguar, dan menemukan pusatnya pada perpotongan leher Kyungsoo.

'Ah, nyamannya.' Batin Jongin.

Jongin tertidur dua menit kemudian.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Jongin, bangun. Kita sudah sampai." Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pipi Jongin.

Jongin pelan-pelan membuka matanya, dan hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah wajah manis Kyungsoo yang sedang menatap wajahnya. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Kyungsoo reflek menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

"Bis nya masih berjalan Soo, dan ini bahkan belum sampai terminal. Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi," kata Jongin lalu bersandar lagi pada bahu Kyungsoo yang menurutnya nyaman.

Kyungsoo hanya mendesah pelan. Tidak apa lah, lagipula, ia senang diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Jongin.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Baekhyun melihat kejadian itu dan terkikik sendirian.

Kris memperhatikan Baekhyun dan berbisik padanya, "Mereka saling menyukai ya?"

"Oppa memperhatikan mereka juga? Entahlah, semoga saja iya." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Kris suka melihat Baekhyun yang bersemangat seperti ini. Ia suka melihat Baekhyun tersenyum. Sangat suka. Ia selalu berharap Baekhyun akan terus tersenyum seperti ini padanya.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia jadi merasa canggung karena Kris hanya menatapnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Memangnya Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin?" Tanya Kris tiba-tiba.

"Hmmm, tebak saja sendiri," jawab Baekhyun dengan senyumnya yang jahil.

"Dasar menyebalkan."

"Oppa, apakah Oppa mau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?" Kris mengerutkan keningnya, penasaran.

"Menyatukan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Bukankah mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi?" Baekhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kris. Agar tidak ada orang lain yang mendengar.

Kris melihat Jongin yang sedang bersandar di pundak Kyungsoo. Dan wajah Kyungsoo yang masih saja memerah di bagian pipinya.

Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mereka kini sudah sampai di Museum Nasional Gyeongju.

Kris dan Baekhyun sengaja ikut menarik Sehun untuk membiarkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo agar memiliki waktu berdua.

Kyungsoo berjalan di sebelah Jongin dengan canggung. Sementara Jongin, tentu saja ia biasa saja. Cenderung santai. Bukan hal baru baginya berjalan hanya berdua dengan seorang yeoja.

"Apa yang harus kita catat?" Jongin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke atas, menghadap Jongin, "entahlah, lebih baik kita observasi dulu museum ini. Lebih baik kau foto saja hal-hal penting untuk dimasukkan ke laporan. Biar aku saja yang mencatat."

Jongin mengangguk, "baiklah."

Mereka pun kembali berjalan dan Kyungsoo menemukan sebuah patung, dan melihat-lihat patung tersebut. Entah apa yang menarik dari patung itu, tetapi Kyungsoo memang sungguh-sungguh memperhatikannya.

Jongin tidak peduli sama sekali dengan patung itu. Ia malah memperhatikan objek mungil yang manis di sebelah kanannya.

'Kenapa ia menggemaskan sekali sih? 'pikir Jongin. Lagi dan lagi.

"Museum ini indah sekali ya." Kata Kyungsoo ketika ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan tersenyum senang.

'Kau lebih indah.' Batin Jongin. Tapi setelah itu, ia memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati, 'tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya. Sama sekali tidak.'

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan pandangan aneh.

"Ya?" Jongin menjawab.

"Kau kenapa? Belum makan?"

"Sudah."

"Ooh, aku kira kau lapar," kata Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kau lapar?" Tanya Jongin.

"Tidak…" Kyungsoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lucu.

Jongin terdiam lagi. Tertegun sekali lagi, melihat tingkah laku gadis ini. Ia terlihat sangat senang berada di museum ini. Seperti anak TK yang menemukan taman bermain.

Lihatlah pandangan dan kilat matanya yang bersinar ketika melihat peninggalan-peninggalan zaman Kerajaan Silla. Seolah semuanya bersinar di matanya. Jongin tidak menemukan hal apapun yang menarik di dalam museum ini.

Kecuali gadis di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo begitu menarik perhatian Jongin. Setiap kali ia melihat Kyungsoo, ada sesuatu yang magis terjadi pada dirinya. Jongin tidak tahu hal itu dinamakan apa.

Jongin tidak pernah memperhatikan Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Kyungsoo itu salah satu gadis terpintar yang ada di kelasnya.

Jongin sebelumnya tidak tahu bahwa gadis pintar itu juga memiliki mata yang indah. Kulit yang halus. Pipi yang selalu merona jika sedang berbicara dengannya. Dan tentu saja, bibir yang manis. Bibir yang entah memiliki kandungan apa, yang jelas bibirnya merupakan sebuah candu tersendiri bagi Jongin.

Jongin yakin, masih banyak keajaiban lain yang ada dalam diri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo begitu special. Begitu menakjubkan. Setidaknya itulah yang alam bawah sadar Jongin pikirkan.

Hanya alam bawah sadarnya. Alam sadarnya tentu saja menampik seluruh hal tentang Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, sebenarnya kau itu kenapa?" Jongin bertanya pada Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" Kyungsoo menjadi panic setelah mendengar pertanyaan Jongin.

"Kau… entahlah. Ini sulit untuk dijelaskan. Segala sesuatu yang ada pada dirimu itu… aneh, Soo. Semua ini aneh untukku." Jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Pandangan mata dan ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang mencari-cari makna di balik perkataan Jongin barusan.

Jongin memandang wajah cantik itu sekali lagi., sebelum berkata, "Soo, bolehkah aku merasakannya lagi?"

"Merasakan apa?" Kyungsoo melebark, bingung.

Jongin mempersempit jarak di antara mereka. Raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah. Gadis itu terlihat kaget sekaligus malu. Pipinya merona seketika.

Jongin tentu saja tahu apa artinya. Dari gesture tubuh gadis itu, terlihat sangat jelas bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin. Jongin sadar akan hal itu.

Justru hal itu menyebabkan Jongin ingin menyentuh Kyungsoo lagi. Merasakan bibir manis itu lagi.

Jongin mulai mencium bibir tebal Kyungsoo. Kali ini dengan penuh perasaan, dan sangat lembut. Sungguh, rasanya seperti permen kapas. Manis dan lembut.

Kyungsoo tertegun sesaat. Tetapi, tidak memerlukan waktu lama baginya untuk menikmati ciuman itu, dan membalas pagutan dari Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Ia memegang kedua pipi putih Kyungsoo yang merona,lalu semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka yang menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan.

Kyungsoo memeluk leher Jongin, sudah benar-benar terhanyut dalam kegiatan yang sedang mereka lakukan.

"Kyungs—YA AMPUN KYUNGSOO? JONGIN?" Baekhyun yang sedang mencari-cari Kyungsoo kaget ketika mendapati Kyungsoo yang sedang dicarinya, berciuman dengan lelaki tampan itu.

Rasanya seperti de javu, bukan?

Lagi-lagi, Kyungsoo dan Jongin cepat-cepat melepas pagutan di antara keduanya.

Kyungsoo sangat sangat merasa malu, sehingga ia langsung berlari menjauhi Jongin sambil menarik lengan Baekhyun agar ikut pergi dari situ bersamanya.

Sementara Jongin, ia masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil memegang bibirnya. Kehangatan bibir Kyungsoo belum hilang. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat ini. Ia tidak ingin berkata bahwa ini cinta. Hal itu terlalu jauh berada di luar logikanya.

Menurut Jongin, dirinya bukanlah sosok pria yang melankolis dan percaya akan cinta atau semacamnya. Ia berbeda dengan pria Korea lainnya yang romantic. Ia tidak merasa ia memiliki sisi itu sedikitpun.

Pada akhirnya, ia hanya menyalahkan hormonnya yang berkembang begitu pesat dan berlebihan. Ia merasa ini semua hanya karena masa pubertasnya, oleh karena itu ia menjadi seperti ini terhadap prempuan.

Tetapi kenapa hanya pada Kyungsoo? Jongin masih belum menemukan jawabannya.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Baekhyun masih tertawa geli, bahkan ketika mereka sudah sampai di halaman museum.

"Ciumanmu dan Jongin benar-benar panas, Kyungie. Jika aku tidak memanggilmu dan menghentikan kegiatan kalian, mungkin Jongin sudah memakanmu hidup-hidup," ujar Baekhyun sambil terus terkekeh.

"Diam kau bacon hidup." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sebal.

"Hahahaha, kau sangat lucu Kyungie. Dan lihat bibirmu… Aigoo, bibirmu sangat bengkak. Beruntung museum ini sangat sepi, dan tidak ada orang ketika kau dan Jongin berciuman. Jika museum ini ramai, pasti kau sudah dituntut karena melakukan tindakan pornografi di muka umum." Kata Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Baekhyun… Jangan meledek aku terus. Kurasa kau juga sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamamu." Kata Kyungsoo sok tahu.

"Jangan asal Kyungie! Memangnya dengan siapa?"

"Tentu saja dengan Kris Oppa~" Gantian, kali ini Kyungsoo yang menggoda sahabatnya.

"Huh, itu tidak mungkin!"

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin!"

"Semua hal mungkin terjadi, kecuali hal itu Kyungieee!" Baekhyun tetap keras kepala.

Kyungsoo menyerah. Setelah tertawa sebentar, ia berkata pada Baekhyun, kali ini dengan nada yang serius, "Baek, sebenarnya apa ya maksud Jongin mencium bibirku? Bodohnya, aku malah menikmati cumbuan yang ia berikan padaku…"

"Entahlah Kyung, tidak ada yang tahu tentang itu… semuanya kan butuh proses. Lebih baik kau jalani saja dulu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, membenarkan perkataan Baekhyun. Lagipula, ia tidak ingin terlalu berharap pada Jongin. Lelaki itu terlalu sering mempermainkan perasaan prempuan.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Di tempat yang lain, tepatnya di Seoul, terdapat tiga anak lelaki yang sedang bermain skateboard.

"Bagaimana jika malam ini kita menginap di rumah Yongguk Hyung?" usul Zelo, anak lelaki yang terlihat paling tinggi di antara mereka.

"Ide yang bagus, Junhong. Aku sedang malas pulang ke rumah." Daehyun menyetujui perkataan temannya.

"Panggil aku Zelo!" kata Zelo. Ya, nama aslinya memang Junhong. Tetapi, ia lebih suka dipanggil Zelo.

Daehyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Bagaimana Hyung? Kau mau kan menampung kami di rumahmu?" Tanya Zelo lagi.

"Tentu saja rumahku akan selalu siap untuk kalian." Yongguk membalas sambil mengambil papan skate nya.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Hyung!" Daehyun mengancungkan kedua jari jempolnya.

"Tentu saja aku Hyung yang baik. Kalian sudah makan belum? Lebih baik kita makan dulu. Aku bosan bermain di sini. Biar aku yang traktir makan." Ajak Yongguk.

"Benar Hyung? Ayo! Aku juga sudah lapar." Zelo langsung mendekat ke arah Yongguk dan menggandeng tangan sahabatnya itu. mereka bertiga mulai berjalan menuju kafe terdekat.

"Kau selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Junhong." Daehyun tersenyum menatap Junhong yang sedang bergandengan dengan Yongguk.

"Memang beginilah sifatku, Daehyun. Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja."

Daehyun hanya tersenyum, tidak menanggapi lebih jauh.

"Tumben sekali kau tidak secerewet biasanya. Ada apa?" Tanya Yongguk menatap Daehyun penuh arti. Yongguk adalah yang tertua di antara mereka. Jadi wajar saja Yongguk selalu khawatir pada Daehyun dan Junhong.

"Tipikal lelaki yang meratapi cintanya Hyung." Junhong mengadu pada Yongguk.

"Diam kau, Choi Junhong." Daehyun menyuruh Junhong untuk berhenti bicara.

"Ah, aku tidak suka dipanggil dengan nama Junhong. Sudah kubilang panggil aku Zelo. Zelo terdengar sangat keren." Ucapnya manja.

"Junhong. Junhong. Junhong." Daehyun semakin meledeknya.

"Dasar Daehyun lelaki patah hati!" Balas Zelo.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua berisik sekali." Yongguk menengahi Junhong dan Daehyun dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku tidak terima dibilang lelaki patah hati olehnya, Hyung." Daehyun membela harga dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang patah hati, sudah mengaku saja." Lagi-lagi Junhong meledeknya.

"Sok tahu kau Choi Junhong."

"Ku bilang panggil aku Zelo!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Diam!" Yongguk lagi-lagi merasa risih dengan perang mulut di antara mereka berdua.

Daehyun dan Junhong langsung terdiam mendengar Yongguk yang terdengar risih.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Daehyun, Junhong?" Tanya Yongguk pada Junhong. Yongguk memang berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda dengan Daehyun dan Zelo.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa Hyung." Jawab Daehyun.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Daehyun. Aku bertanya pada Junhong." Kata Yongguk.

Zelo menjulurkan lidahnya pada Daehyun. Daehyun hanya mencibirkan bibirnya.

"Jadi begini Hyung, Daehyun mendapat kabar bahwa pujaan hatinya sedang berada di Gyeongju bersama lelaki yang ia curigai sebagai kekasihnya." Jelas Zelo.

"Oooh, prempuan itu. siapa namanya? Baekhyun?" Yongguk bertanya, memastikan.

"Ya, Byun Baekhyun." Zelo membenarkan.

Daehyun hanya diam saja, tidak membantah apa-apa.

"Memang mengapa kau mencurigai lelaki itu sebagai orang yang disukai Baekhyun?" Tanya Yongguk.

Daehyun menghela napas, lalu menjawab, "aku juga tidak tahu Hyung. Perasaanku mengatakan hal itu. Lagipula, orangnya tampan dan pintar. Namanya Kris."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

"Aku ingin memiliki kamar sendiri Hyung! Kau sekamar dengan Jongin saja, oke?" Sehun tersenyum licik dan segera merebut kunci kamar hotel bernomor 1201 dari tangan Kris.

Ya benar. Hotel. Mereka memang pada awalnya berencana untuk pulang hari ini juga, tetapi badai menyerang daerah Gyeongju. Sehingga tidak ada bis yang beroperasi. Mereka terpaksa menginap di Gyeongju.

"Baiklah." Kris mengalah pada Sehun.

"Lebih baik kita ke kamar sekarang, aku ngantuk sekali. Hari ini cukup melelahkan, dan sekarang sudah jam lima sore," Kyungsoo berkata sambil menguap. Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar melelahkan bagi Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita ke kamar masing-masing. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, ini kunci kamar kalian berdua," Kris menyerahkan kunci kamar bernomer 1202.

"Jongin, kau tidak keberatan bukan sekamar denganku?" Kris menatap Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin singkat.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam lift menuju lantai 12 tempat di mana kamar mereka berada.

Setelah sampai di kamar, Kyungsoo langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur. Sementara Baekhyun membenahi barang-barang.

"Untung saja firasatmu benar Kyung. Aku jadi bawa baju tambahan." Kata Baekhyun yang sedang mengambil bajunya. Sepertinya dia akan mandi.

"Membawa baju tambahan itu memang perlu Baekhyun… bukan hanya karena firasatku saja." Kata Kyungsoo yang sudah memeluk gulingnya dengan nyaman.

"Ya… tapi kan kau yang mengingatkanku. Anggap saja ini semua akibat firasatmu Kyung.."

"Terserah kau sajalah Baek… Aku ngantuk." Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sementara di dalam kamar Kris dan Jongin, mereka sedang menonton TV. Sungguh keheningan yang canggung.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau bertingkah seperti orang brengsek? Aku yakin semua orang itu dasarnya baik. Pasti ada suatu hal yang menyebabkanmu menjadi seperti ini." Kris memecah keheningan.

"Ini semua bukan urusanmu Sunbae." Jawab Jongin dingin.

Kris terdiam, sepertinya ia menyesali pertanyaan yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya. Tentu saja ia tidak berhak menanyakan hal itu.

"Maaf aku terlalu lancang," kata Kris, "omong-omong, panggil saja aku hyung. Tidak perlu menjaga image denganku." Lanjutnya.

"Untuk apa aku memanggilmu 'hyung'? Tidak akan ada gunanya. "

"Tentu saja ada gunanya, bodoh. Itu akan membuat kita menjadi lebih akrab. Ayolah, aku tahu kau pasti membutuhkan teman lelaki. Bukannya aku meledekmu karena hanya berteman dengan Yixing, tetapi, lelaki pasti membutuhkan teman sesama lelaki. Untuk… yah, kau tahu, membicarakan hal yang hanya diketahui oleh lelaki." Kata Kris. Ia mencoba ramah dan terbuka pada Jongin.

Jongin terdiam. Dalam hatinya yang paling dalam, sebenarnya Jongin sangat ingin mempunyai teman lelaki. Tetapi, selama ini hanya sedikit lelaki yang berani mendekatinya. Entahlah. Padahal Jongin mempunyai banyak hal yang dapat membuatnya popular di kalangan lelaki.

"Jongin? Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi temanmu, mulai dari sekarang?" Kris benar-benar tidak menyerah rupanya.

Jongin berpikir, dan tak lama kemudian, ia menjawab, "baiklah Hyung."

Kris tersenyum senang, "ternyata kau tidak seburuk yang kuduga."

Jongin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, kau menyukai sahabatku?" Kris bertanya langsung pada tujuannya.

"Sahabatmu yang mana?" Jongin pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Tentu saja kau tahu yang mana…" Kris menyeringai lebar.

Jongin diam saja, masih pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Sahabatku yang mungil dan bermata sangat besar itu Kim Jongin." Ucap Kris pada akhirnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Jongin.

"Sudahlah… tidak perlu mengelak lagi."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya." Jongin tidak mau kalah.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menciumnya sampai dua kali?" Kris tidak kehabisan ide untuk mengerjai Jongin dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

"Karena hormon-hormon ku mungkin?" kata Jongin.

"Kau sendiri tidak yakin dengan jawabanmu, ckck. Sudahlah, kau menyukainya." Kris mengambil kesimpulan.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Gantian, Jongin yang bertanya pada Kris.

"Aku menyayanginya, tetapi tidak dalam konteks itu. Aku menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri." Jawab Kris.

"Kau yakin?" Jongin bertanya dingin. Ia tiba-tiba teringat ketika Kyungsoo dan Kris berpelukan.

"Tentu saja. Kyungsoo itu tidak terlalu cerewet. Ia cenderung diam saja dan tidak menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain. ia hanya memendamnya sendirian." Kata Kris.

'Ya, aku tahu hal itu. dari luar saja sudah terlihat jelas ia orang yang seperti itu. oleh karena itu aku memilihnya sebagai objek yang aku ancam. Karena ia pasti akan bungkam.' Pikir Jongin. Dalam hati tentunya.

"Lalu, ia sangat rapuh. Aku tidak ingin memiliki prempuan yang lemah sebagai pasanganku. Aku ingin prempuan yang dapat mengutarakan perasaannya secara lisan, dan juga pemberani. Dan selalu tersenyum," jelas Kris sambil tersenyum sendiri. Tentu saja kita tahu siapa yang ada dipikirannya. Pasti prempuan itu, bukan?

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "maksudmu Baekhyun?"

Kris melihatnya dan bertanya, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Instingku kuat?"

"Terserah kau saja lah."

Jongin tersenyum kecil, lagi. Ternyata menyenangkan memiliki teman lelaki.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

"Entahlah, menurutmu bagaimana?" Kris melemparkan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa jadi Tanya aku? Aku bahkan tidak dekat dengan kalian." Jongin mendengus.

"Sepertinya iya, Jongin." Kris akhirnya mengakui perasaannya.

"Selamat kalau begitu." Balas Jongin. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang kuberi tahu tentang hal ini." ucap Kris.

Jongin terkejut mendengarnya, "bahkan Kyungsoo dan Sehun pun belum kau beri tahu?"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jongin terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya, "Hyung, sebenarnya cinta itu perasaan yang seperti apa?"

"Indah." Kris hanya menjawabnya dengan satu kata. Seolah itu adalah jawaban paling benar.

"Bukannya cinta itu merepotkan?" Jongin menyampaikan pikirannya, "aku selalu berhubungan dengan prempuan, tetapi hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja. Bukankah prempuan itu merepotkan, Hyung? Apalagi jika ada perasaan cinta. Semakin terikat, maka akan semakin merepotkan." Jongin berbicara panjang lebar.

"Jika begitu menurutmu, anggap saja begitu. Tapi menurutku tidak. Cinta itu indah. Asalkan kau tahu jalan yang tepat." Jelas Kris.

'Jalan yang tepat?' Jongin terus berpikir.

"Omong-omong, aku lapar. Aku mau ke kafe di bawah. Kau mau ikut?" ajak Kris.

"Tidak, aku mau mandi saja." Jawab Jongin yang sebenarnya masih memikirkan perkataan Kris barusan tentang cinta.

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Terdapat ketukan pintu dari luar kamar mereka.

"Hngggg, Baekhyunnn…. Tolong buka pintunyaaa. Aku ngantuk sekali… hngg.." ucap Kyungsoo yang entahlah jiwanya sudah berada di mana. Ia sudah setengah tertidur.

"Baiklah…" Baekhyun akhirnya berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar hotelnya.

"Hai."

Baekhyun mendapati wajah tampan Kris di balik pintu.

"Hai Oppa. Ada apa ke sini?"

"Aku lapar. Want to grab something?" tawar Kris.

"Ke kafe hotel?"

"Yup. Ayo temani aku. Kau tidak sedang tidur kan? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Kris bertanya lagi, harap-harap cemas.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu kan, aku bukan orang yang senang tidur." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ayo, lebih baik kita ke bawah sekarang. Perutku sudah lapar sekali. Minta diisi." Kris menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Tunggu, kau tidak mau mengajak Kyungsoo juga?" Baekhyun bertanya heran.

"Tidak. Aku rasa bersamamu saja sudah cukup."

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kris. Perkataan Kris tadi memang bukanlah rayuan atau gombalan. Tetapi, entahlah. Ia merasa senang Kris berkata seperti itu padanya.

Sesampainya di kafe, Kris langsung memesan makanan unuk mereka berdua.

Lalu, mereka berdua duduk di kursi paling pojok. Agar mendapat sedikit privasi. Terlalu ramai jika duduk di tengah. Kris tak akan menyukai hal itu.

Baekhyun menatap Kris yang ada di hadapannya.

'Salahkah aku jika aku berkata bahwa aku lebih senang berdua dengan Kris Oppa, seperti ini?' ujar Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau tahu tidak?" Kris memberi jeda pada ucapannya, membuat Baekhyun memberi perhatian penuh padanya.

"Apa Oppa?"

"Terkadang aku merasa terlampau nyaman ketika berdua denganmu, Baekhyun." Sepertinya, Kris sedang memikirkan hal yang sama dengan gadis yang berada di depannya ini.

"Aku juga terkadang merasa begitu…" Kata Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kris berhasil melihat rona merah pada kedua pipi gadis itu.

Baekhyun, jika sedang salah tingkah, akan sama kikuknya dengan Kyungsoo. Ckck, gadis ini.

Tercipta keheningan di antara mereka, hingga Kris berkata lagi, "apakah kau merasa seperti ini juga jika sedang bersama Sehun?"

Baekhyun pelan-pelan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris tersenyum senang setelah mengetahui jawaban Baekhyun. Itu berarti ia special, bukan?

"Kau sendiri… apakah merasakan perasaan itu juga ketika bersama Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya, seraya berkata, "tidak. Denganmu terasa berbeda. Aku tidak berani menyimpulkan perasaanku padamu, Baekhyun. Setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini."

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya heran, "lalu, menurutmu, aku ini apa?"

Kris berpikir sebentar, sebelum menjawab, "sahabat yang baik. Tetapi terkadang, bisa lebih dari itu."

"Lebih?" Baekhyun merasa ada buncahan di dadanya.

"Ya… kadang." Kris menjawab ragu-ragu.

Sebenarnya, Baekhyun merasa kecewa karena ia hanya dianggap sebagai seorang sahabat oleh Kris. Walaupun terkadang lebih. Tetapi hanya terkadang kan? Baekhyun berusaha meredam kesedihan dalam hatinya. Padahal tadi, sudah ada secercah harapan yang timbul.

Keadaan menjadi sangat canggung di antara mereka.

Baekhyun terbahak, "Oppa, kenapa kau terlihat sangat canggung?"

"Siapa yang canggung?" Kris hanya tertawa membalas ejekan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kau, Oppa."

"Ini pesanannya, maaf menunggu lama." Kata pelayan yang baru saja datang mengantarkan makanan mereka.

"Terima kasih." Kris langsung mengambil piringnya dan melahap makanannya.

"Lapar sekali ya, Oppa?" Baekhyun tersenyum geli melihat Kris yang sangat lahap memakan makanannya.

Kris tidak membalas omongan Baekhyun. Ia hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus mengunyah makanannya.

Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu… ehm. Yang kadang 'lebih' dari sahabat itu.

"Oh iya Baek, ternyata Jongin tidak seburuk yang kukira. Ia teman mengobrol yang baik." Kata Kris setelah selesai menelan makanannya.

"Oppa sudah berbicara apa saja dengannya?" Baekhyun penasaran.

Kris memikirkan kembali percakapannya dengan Jongin beberapa saat lalu, "membicarakan prempuan," jawab Kris sambil terkekeh geli.

"Oh? Kalian membicarakan siapa?" Baekhyun terlihat penasaran dan antusias mendengar pernyataan Kris.

"Tidak akan kuberi tahu. Kau bukan lelaki. Aku tidak akan membicarakan prempuan dengan sesama prempuan." Kata Kris sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Huh… kau tidak asyik, Oppa."

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Mendapati kamarnya yang kosong. Hanya ada dirinya.

"Kemana Baekhyun?" gumamnya.

Ia melihat jam di ponselnya, sudah jam tujuh malam.

Kyungsoo terduduk di kasurnya, lalu menyalakan TV.

"Huh… Bosan."

Akhirnya ia mengambil piyamanya. Memutuskan untuk mandi, karena dari tadi ia belum mandi.

Seusai mandi, Kyungsoo merebahkan diri lagi di kasurnya. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa tidur mala mini.

Kriukkkk.

"Aduh… Lapar." Kyungsoo mengeluh.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Terdengar ketukan pintu.

Kyungsoo berdiri dan membukakan pintu itu.

"Jongin?" Kyungsoo terkejut ketika mendapati Jongin yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Ia kira itu Baekhyun, atau Sehun?

"Kyungsoo, badai sudah reda. Ayo ikut aku." Ajaknya.

"Hah? Ikut ke mana malam-malam begini?"

"Baru jam tujuh malam. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Ayo, pokoknya ikut aku."

Kyungsoo terdiam sambil melebarkan matanya ketika Jongin menarik tangannya paksa. Sering sekali Jongin menarik tangannya dengan paksa. Tetapi, Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Jongin misterius.

**TBC**

_a/n: haloo! hehehe akhirnya update^^ gimana chapter ini? apakah memuaskan? aku masukin B.A.P juga yaa soalnya bias pertama aku kan Jongin, nah yang kedua itu Daehyun hihi aku suka banget sama dia. jadi aku masukin di sini jadi saingannya Kris._

_Biasanya kan B.A.P suka dijadiin musuhnya EXO tuh kalo di ff lain, tapi kalo di sini hanya jadi saingan kok. di sini B.A.P nya baik-baik, gak jahat. _

_Btw.. pada penasaran gak nihh Kyungsoo mau dibawa kemana sama Jongin?_

_Review yang banyak yaaah! Aku butuh saran dan kritik dari kalian. Review kalian bener-bener bikin aku semangat untuk lanjutin fic ini! ^^_

_Terimakasih banyak yang udah review chapter sebelumnya. Chapter ini review lagi yaa! Aku tunggu :D_


End file.
